A Ripple In Time
by seguha
Summary: FINIsHEd!In the fight to retrieve sasuke, sakura gets hit with a forbidden jutsu by orochimaru which send her back to team 7's childhood. Sakura intervenes, in turn changing the future. At first she like its but soon begins to regret
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey people.. here with a new story… it surprised me what a hit Kunoichi Rumble became….. hopefully this one will too… don't forget to review and I hope you enjoy.. now on with the story…_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything I may use associated with it.. but there will be pretty obvious things I own.. like this plot….**

**TITLE: SADNESS AND SORROW**

**SUMMARY: Sakura and Naruto are facing Orochimaru to get back Sasuke. Naruto has been knocked out and only Sakura is left to fight. Orochimaru uses a forbidden jutsu on her and she finds herself in Konoha when team 7 were just little kids. She experiences everything they've been through first hand and intervenes in turn, changing the future. Team 7 are best buddies and Sasuke talks to her and acknowledges her. But she is her weak old self again. After a while, she begins to regret what she did. She realizes that the only reason she became the strong person she was today was because he left. So now Sakura is pushing herself past her limits to make sure that everything turns back to normal.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

A sharp pain shot up his spine as he slammed into the wall. He landed roughly on the ground hurting his bottom as well. The boy had several cut and bruises and was bleeding heavily in many places. When he tried to stand up or even go up on his knees, his body would collapse from the immense pain.

In the background, he could hear the voice of a girl yelling in worry. But it just went in one ear and out the other. He could barely make out what the girl was saying. His eyelids began to get heavy and his head began to droop. He tried to keep the darkness from consuming him, but failed. Soon it took over and the boy felt his head hitting the cold hard ground. Then he felt nothing.

" Naruto!"

A girl with bubblegum hair ran to the boy who passed out a second ago. She picked him up in her arms. Her viridian orbs scanned his face in worry. The kunoichi placed two fingers on the side of his neck and began to check for something. Her heart jumped a beat when she felt a faint pulse underneath her fingers. She carefully laid the boy back down and turned to face the people before her.

" Well, if it isn't Sakura-san. You're the last one left. We'll give you a chance to give up now and we might not take your life, but if you don't comply then you'll end up like your pathetic friend there. Well which is it?"

A smirk grew on the girl's lips and there was a flint of hatred in her eyes.

" I'd rather die than ever give up to the likes of you."

The man smirked and adjusted his glasses. Then he ran his hand through his silver hair once.

" You sure about that Sakura –chan?"

" Kuresai! You got some nerve to call me that Kabuto."

" Dosda?"

" Don't act like we're real good friends. You don't even know me."

Kabuto just chuckled. He then turned his gaze to the raven haired boy next to him.

" Ne Sasuke-kun , you heard that. Your teammate is quite a funny one."

"Hn. I have no teammate."

Sakura felt as though her heart stopped beating for a second. Sasuke just said that he had no teammates. Why would he do that? What happened to him? What had Orochimaru done to him?

Sakura then turned to the snake-like man himself. He stood there musing at the girl's current condition. As much as she hated to admit it, she was in deep trouble. She and Naruto had fought for a while, and she was lucky enough to avoid using any chakra, but because of it, she sustained many injuries. She had many cuts and bruises and was bleeding in many places. But she wasn't about to give up. No way!

" My Sakura-san, you sure have seemed to have changed a lot , since the last time we met in the chunin exams." said Orochimaru.

The kunoichi took a step back, stunned that the monster was actually talking to her. The other two began to look at the girl as well and observed her and her actions. It was true. First, her outfit had changed . She no longer wore that red dress. Now she wore a white sleeveless tee (which was currently stained in blood), which had the Haruno symbol in red on the back and black shorts. She still wore the same ninja sandals like everyone else. Also her left leg and arm were dressed up in bandages (which were also stained in blood). On her right leg, she also had bandages for her kunai holster. On her right arm, just below her shoulder, she had a small purple diamond much like the one on the godaime's head. Also she had a small pouch around her waist that held weaponry and supplies. And finally, she wore her headband to hold her shoulder-length in place, like she always did.

" Besides your change in appearance, I heard that you got stronger as well."

That intrigued Sasuke's attention for the moment. The unreliable Sakura had gotten stronger? As far as he was concerned, she had done barely anything when she got here, she only dodged a couple of attacks and had picked a small fight with Kabuto which was ended very shortly by Naruto's form hitting the wall. This would be interesting.

" I heard that you also trained with a lot of other people including, my dear sannin friends and the copy ninja himself. You must be a lot stronger now."

A smirk crossed the girl's lips. She knew that Orochimaru was the third legendary sannin, but she would never train with a creep like him. But she was quite confident of herself. She had improved every aspect of a ninja by training with so many people. It had been six years since he left , and she had been waiting for this day for a long time. It was now her turn, and she wouldn't let them down like she always did. Now everyone was going to watch her back.

Sasuke was a little shocked after hearing who she had trained with. But he shook it off. Just because she trained with them didn't mean that she was any good. He then saw the pinked haired kunoichi look in hid direction.

" Sasuke, even if it is the last the thing I do, I promise that I will bring you back home."

Sasuke almost gasped as he saw the look of determination in her eyes. He had never seen such bold eyes ever shine on her face. She was the only that always needed to be protected and saved. How much could she have changed?

" Very well then, Kabuto, go after the girl, rip her to shreds!" Orochimaru hissed.

" Hai danna!"

Then the silver haired shinobi charged at the girl. He came in with a punch to her face. He was surprised when he halted. Standing in front of him was the girl, blocking his punch with her arm. Then the girl took a firm grip on his wrist, and using just that one hand threw him over her head to hit the walls.

So far, Sasuke was not impressed. Any shinobi could do that move. It was basic taijutsu.

Kabuto picked himself off the ground and came at the girl with a jumping sidekick, which she countered with a roundhouse kick of her own. The two broke apart and charged at eachother again. They both hit eachother in the abdomen with an uppercut punch and knocked eachother back into the walls after skidding on the floor on their backs.

Both shinobi got up again, and charged once more. Kabuto came in with a punch, and to his dismay ,she disappeared. Then she reappeared in front of him and punch him hard, sending him flying in the air. Then she brought herself up there and delivered another blow.

" Konoha Senpu!"

Now the Uchiha was surprised, that was Lee's move! Where did she learn it? Kabuto was coming in for another attack when Sasuke appeared in front of him and stopped him.

" I'll take it from here."

" As you wish, Sasuke-kun."

Then Kabuto went to his master's side. Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for the evil bastard. He was harmless unless Kabuto did his jutsus for him. It was all thanks to the sandaime. She would never forget that old geezer.

Sakura turned her attention back to her opponent. Now it was Sasuke. He had a menacing look in his eyes that sent a few shivers down her spine. Why did he want to fight her?

" Well Sakura, its been a long time."

" Sodana."

"That move, I wonder where you learned it. If memory serves me, that's Lee's."

" What about it?"

" Just wondering."

A smirk spread across the Uchiha's face. This could be an interesting match. So Sasuke readied his sword and as if on cue Sakura readied a metal pole which she took from her pouch. Then the two charged at eachother. Metal clashed against metal and neither opponent backed down. The suddenly Sakura put hers away and got into a fighting stance.

' What a fool.' thought Sasuke.

Then he charged at the girl with his sword in full swing. Once he swung it, the girl disappeared and reappeared at his side and delivered a roundhouse house kick, which the Uchiha barely managed to dodge. She had caught him off guard. He had to admit that her taijutsu skills had improved a bit. But she would need more than that if she wanted to defeat him.

Sasuke waited and the girl charged at him and came in with a front kick for a blow, but to her dismay, he caught her foot. Then he took the end of her sword and smacked it into the girl's abdomen and sent her skidding back a few feet. Then he increased his speed.

Meanwhile, with the help of Kabuto, Orochimaru conjured up a forbidden jutsu to use on the girl. She was too busy fighting to even notice. He smirked. It was almost ready.

As soon as he reached her body, he began to plunge his sword into the kunoichi until an image of the girl crying flashed across his mind. It was from the night he left. She had tried to stop him from leaving. The sword hit the ground next to her. And the Uchiha stayed frozen his place.

Sakura got up, surprised by the boy's action. Why did he stop? The girl bought herself to her feet and stared intensely at the boy. Then she heard a shout, and two people murmur something, and a huge purple colored chakra blast hit the kunoichi . Smoke covered the area. When it cleared Sasuke saw nothing. She wasn't there anymore. She was gone.

The Uchiha looked daringly at his two comrades. They were quite pleased with what happened.

" What did you do to her?" he asked in deadly voice.

" I sent her back to childhood."

Then Kabuto picked up Naruto's unconscious body and began to leave with Orochimaru. He told Sasuke to come along. They had to get ready for when the girl would return and Naruto was bait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke took one last glance at where Sakura had been and growled. He pulled his sword out of the ground and walked away. It served her right.

Sakura woke up to find herself in a grassy field . Surrounding her were various kinds of flowers. She tried to sit up but fell back in pain. What had that snake done? Once again, she got up ignoring the pain.

The kunoichi walked around for a while and took in her surroundings. Why did this place seem so familiar? She walked a little further and was shocked at what she saw next. Just up ahead was a small figure with her head on her knees crying. She had bubblegum hair and viridian green orbs. It was her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So what do you think? Is it good or bad? Review and let me know? I'll update my other stories soon too. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Kuresai- shut up**_

_**Dosda- what's wrong**_

_**Danna-master**_

_**Hai -yes**_

_**Sodana – that's right**_

_**Until next time**_

_**SEGUHA**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone. Thx a lot for the reviews. I'm glad u guys like this story. I just posted a new story called ripple. Check it out. Don't forget to read and review at the end of this chappy.**_

**DISCLAIMER: C'mon. How dumb can you guys be? Figure it out yourself. It's not that hard.**

**TITLE: SADNESS AND SORROW**

**SUMMARY: Sakura and Naruto are facing Orochimaru to get back Sasuke. Naruto has been knocked out and only Sakura is left to fight. Orochimaru uses a forbidden jutsu on her and she finds herself in Konoha, when team 7 were just little kids. She experiences everything they've been through first hand and intervenes in turn, changing the future. Team 7 are best buddies and Sasuke talks to her and acknowledges her. But she is her weak old self again. After a while, she begins to regret what she did. She realizes that the only reason she became the strong person she was today was because he left. So now Sakura is pushing herself past her limits to make sure that everything turns back to normal.**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Recap:**

Sakura woke up to find herself in a grassy field. Surrounding her were various kinds of flowers. She tried to sit up but fell back in pain. What had that snake done? Once again, she got up ignoring the pain.

The kunoichi walked around for a while and took in her surroundings. Why did this place seem so familiar? She walked a little further and was shocked at what she saw next. Just up ahead was a small figure with her head on her knees crying. She had bubblegum hair and viridian green orbs. It was her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kunoichi was in complete shock. She could see herself as a little girl in the exact same place she had met Ino. She remembered that she sat there crying to herself when she had been approached by her. The next day Ino gave her a ribbon to hold up her hair and they were friends ever since.

Despites the pleas her body gave her to stop moving, she got up and ran to the miniature version of herself. Then she got down on her knees before her and took a deep breath. She was a little unsure about what to say or how to approach her. To tell the truth, she was scared out of her wits.

"Um…hello."

The little girl looked up a little startled. She was looking at what seemed an older version of herself. But what scared her most was the blood that she was covered in and she had many bruises all over. But that when she saw the headband. It was a Konoha one, which meant she was a shinobi. It lessened the fear a bit.

"Hello."

"Why are you crying?"

Sakura kind of felt stupid for even asking these questions. She obviously knew why.

"The other girls always pick on me because of my forehead."

Then a fresh batch of tears began to fall down the girl's cheek. Sakura just sighed. She wondered how she had become what she was today.

"So deska? I think I know how to solve that."

"Nani?"

Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a blue ribbon. It was a special gift that Naruto had given her for her birthday. It had crystals embedded in it and it was very stylish as well. Sakura never got a chance to wear it though.

Carefully, trying to avoid getting any blood on her or the ribbon, she put the ribbon around the girls head and tied it into a bow at the top. Sakura was shocked at how cute she looked. A smile appeared on her lips.

"There you go. You look very cute now you know. Keep the ribbon, it's a gift. The girls won't make fun of you anymore."

"Nande?"

"Well, it because your always hiding your forehead. Its not that big at all. Show it off."

"No, I mean… why are you helping me?"

Sakura was a little startled by the question and she looked up at the sky to see the setting sun. It sure was beautiful. Then she sighed.

"Well, I guess its because you remind me a lot of myself."

"Is it because of the pink hair and green eyes?"

Sakura let out a stifled laugh as the miniature looked at her in awe.

"No. It is because I've kind of been through the same things as you when I was little."

"Really? You too?"

"Hai."

A smile came across the girl's face and her eyes lit up. She seemed so much happier. Sakura just smiled back.

The sun had already set and the sky was beginning to get dark. The little girl, noticing this, got up and began to hurry down the road. But she stopped mid way and looked at the kunoichi. She slowly struggled to stand up. She seemed to be in great pain.

"Ano.. nee-chan… would you like to come with me. You know, stay over for the night and all?"

"Nee-chan?"

Sakura finally stood up and thought about it for a moment. She really couldn't. It didn't feel right. It wasn't right at all. Nothing that was happening right now was right. Damn, she hated that snake. He caught off guard and probably sent her here with his jutsu.

"I'd love to. But I can't."

"Soka. Sayonara!"

"Sayonara!"

Then the miniature ran off in the other direction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Orochimaru-sama, how long will this jutsu last?"

"It can go on forever. It depends on the girl. She seems to have some brains. Let's have her figure it out."

"Hn."

"Dosda Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Kabuto just chuckled and pushed up his glasses.

"The girl will only be able to get out of this jutsu if she finds the portal that she came in from."

"Wakkata."

"Hn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clutching her stomach, the girl continued walking. Why wouldn't the pain go away? She knew she had injuries and she needed to get some medical attention fast. But what would people think if she just walked in unexplained into the hospital. No one knew who she even was.

Sakura walked across a field by a couple of swings, when she caught sight of a boy. He had golden yellow hair and crystal blue eyes. He seemed to be really lonely and sad. But when he looked up and she saw the whiskers, she knew who he was.

"Naruto." she whispered.

Upon hearing his name, the boy looked up and saw the bloodied girl before him. He seemed shocked that somebody was actually speaking to him. But he seemed more shocked when he saw the blood dripping on to the ground beneath her. The boy ran up to the girl. When Sakura tried to step forward she fell on her knees. She must have lost too much blood, because when the boy approached her all she heard was screaming and then she blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to find her herself in a completely white and sterile room. She had several bandages covering her wounds and tubes going through her arm. Sitting next to her was... it was Naruto. The boy was sound asleep. Had he been there all night?

Slowly, the boy began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and was very happy when he saw the girl before him awake. He jumped in and gave her a big hug.

"Naruto, I can't breathe."

"Gomen nee-chan."

The boy sat down again as a nurse walked into the room. She checked Sakura's vitals and told her she should be released by the end of the week. Then she had a ramen lunch with Naruto.

Now, she and Naruto were chatting and laughing at the same time. Sakura couldn't help but smile when she saw how happy he was. She was probably the first person to actually talk to him.

"Arigatou nee-chan. No one has ever talked to me or cared for me like you did. They just ignore and make fun of me. You don't think of me as a monster do you?"

"No I don't. I think you're a great boy who has potential to become a great ninja and maybe even a hokage."

Naruto's face lighted up after hearing those words.

"Oi nee-chan, that's my dream! I want to be the greatest hokage ever so everyone will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody."

"That's a great dream you have there."

"Say nee-chan, what's your dream?"

"My dream is to be the best ninja I can be. I no longer want to be protected by everyone and stand by the sidelines and just watch. I want to fight. I want to be strong to protect the ones I love. And most importantly I want to be acknowledged by everyone."

Naruto stared at the girl in awe. He had just met her last night, a complete stranger in need of help, and found out she was so much like him. He smiled.

"That's a great dream nee-chan. We will achieve our dreams together. I promise."

Sakura just smiled again. Something that was bad at first turned out to be really good for her. She loved to see him smile, as well as her miniature smile as well. But what about Sasuke? She had yet to see him. She wondered what that would feel like. Just then she remembered about Itachi and how he killed the whole clan. She frowned. Naruto noticed this and became worried.

"Dosda nee-chan?"

"It is nothing."

Just then Kakashi and the sandaime walked into the room. The sandaime gestured for Naruto to leave and he did as he was told to. After he left they closed the door and walked over to the girl.

"Kuso!"

"Ohayo." spoke the sandaime.

"Ohayo."

"Now", began Kakashi, "we talked to the nurses and they say they have no records of you in the hospital. But yet you have a Konoha headband and are a shinobi."

"And, you seem to strike a resemblance to Haruno Sakura who isn't even a genin yet." the sandaime finished. He then blew on his pipe.

"I can see where assume gets his smoking habit."

Sakura covered her mouth as she realized what she had just blurted out. Really bad thing to do in her situation. Sakura gulped.

"Asuma is my son. How do you know him?"

Sakura just stayed quiet to avoid saying something else stupid. They both raised an eyebrow in curiosity at her. Kakashi stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

To both men, this girl seemed interesting. This girl who no one has ever seen before seemed to know everything about Konoha. What else did she know?

"Tell me", began the sandaime, "What else do you know? Let see about the future of Konoha."

"Tsunade is going to be the godaime. You're going to die saving the village and she will be up next."

The sandaime nearly dropped his pipe when he heard her say this. Sakura noticed his shock and continued.

"Naruto and Jiraiya will go look for her and bring her here. Then she will heal rock lee and then declare herself hokage."

"How exactly do I die, may I ask?"

"The village gets attack by Sound during the chunin exams and Orochimaru is dressed as the Kazekage and you two face off. You die at the end because you used a forbidden technique. Even though you didn't kill him, you burned his arms so he can't do any jutsus anymore."

"Orochimaru!" Kakashi shouted in shock. "Why did that snake come back to Konoha?"

Sakura quickly looked away and didn't answer. She had made a big mistake. She had said too much. Why did she open her big mouth?"

The sandaime was speechless. He even stopped blowing on his pipe.

"Who are you?" was all he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had sat outside the room and waited for a long time. What was going on in there he had heard a scream but couldn't tell what the person had said. He began to worry. What in the world was going on?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Well aren't you going to answer me?'

" I…. I…"

" You what."

" I can't!"

" Why not?"

" You wouldn't understand."

" Why don't you start by telling us who you are first."

" Watashi was Haruno Sakura."

" Nani? Baka Na! She isn't even a genin."

" See! I told you that you wouldn't believe me!"

" Go on. Tell us what happened. We won't say anything until we heard what you have to say." the jounin told her.

So Sakura told them about her encounter with Orochimaru to save Sasuke and that he used a jutsu on her to send her here and now she didn't know how to go back. The two shinobi pondered on it for a minute and bought her story. Then they left the room, with Naruto running past them to get to the girl. The boy had finally found someone that cared form him.

Sakura had her eyes in exhaustion. The confrontation was more then she could handle at the moment.

" Nee-chan! Daijobou?"

" Hai. I'm just tired."

Soon Sakura dozed off and fell into a deep slumber. Despite all that she had on her mind, she slept very peacefully. Before leaving, Naruto pulled up the blanket that the girl had thrown off until it was at her neck. Sakura snuggled at the warmth and comfort it provided. Naruto just smiled as he headed out.

" Sleep well nee-chan." He whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So what do you think? Review and let me know. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Daijobou? – are you okay?**_

_**Hai- yes**_

_**So deska – is that so?**_

_**Nani – what**_

_**Baka Na – it can't be**_

_**Watashi wa – I am**_

_**Kuso- shit**_

_**Ohayo – good morning**_

_**Nande – why**_

_**Until next time**_

_**SEGUHA**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone… thx a bunch for the reviews…summers going to be over very soon… so I'll try to update as quickly as I can... I'm really glad you guys thought Naruto was cute... I tried to do that... I didn't try with Sakura but you guys though she was cute too... that makes me very happy… no on with the story…**_

**DISCLAIMER: You better know it!**

**TITLE: SADNESS AND SORROW**

**SUMMARY: Sakura and Naruto are facing Orochimaru to get back Sasuke. Naruto has been knocked out and only Sakura is left to fight. Orochimaru uses a forbidden jutsu on her and she finds herself in Konoha, when team 7 was just little kids. She experiences everything they've been through first hand and intervenes in turn, changing the future. Team 7 are best buddies and Sasuke talks to her and acknowledges her. But she is her weak old self again. After a while, she begins to regret what she did. She realizes that the only reason she became the strong person she was today was because he left. So now Sakura is pushing herself past her limits to make sure that everything turns back to normal.**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Recap:**

Sakura closed her eyes in exhaustion. The confrontation was more then she could handle at the moment.

"Nee-chan! Daijobou?"

"Hai. I'm just tired."

Soon Sakura dozed off and fell into a deep slumber. Despite all that she had on her mind, she slept very peacefully. Before leaving, Naruto pulled up the blanket that the girl had thrown off until it was at her neck. Sakura snuggled at the warmth and comfort it provided. Naruto just smiled as he headed out.

"Sleep well nee-chan." He whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up from her peaceful slumber feeling relaxed. She looked around to see that Naruto was no longer by her side. Where could that boy have gone? As if on cue, the boy burst in with Iruka behind him. In his hand was a bento box with dried ramen included.

"Iruka-sensei. This is nee-chan."

"So this is who you wanted the bento for."

"Hai. Hospital food is yucky."

Naruto just fake gagged and Iruka just smiled at his antics and turned his attention to the girl. He was sure glad that Naruto had found a friend but couldn't help the fact that she seemed to resemble one of his students so much.

"Ohayo!"

The chunin followed by waving his right hand.

"Ohayo!"

Sakura waved back and Naruto giggled from the side, as he put the bento on the table beside the bed. Sakura noticed this and reached for her pouch on the table. She pulled out a bill and handed it to Iruka.

"Nani? What is this for?"

"For the bento."

Iruka just smiled as he shook his head and put the bill on top of the bento box.

"I can't take that. Consider the bento a gift."

"Arigatou."

Sakura took the bento and ate it savoring every bite. As soon as she had finished, the nurse came in to check up on her.

The same routine was followed for the next few days until she was released. Sakura slipped on her clean outfit and packed up all her stuff. And as soon as she walked outside, she took a huge breath of fresh air. It felt very nice after being stuffed in a hospital for about a week.

Sakura just walked and soon her feet took her to the academy. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all probably in there right now. She stood there and just looked for a minute as the soothing breeze blew through her hair. It sure felt nice.

The jounin picked up walking again and didn't get that far, for she crashed into someone and landed on her bottom. The man before her got up and dusted himself off and the he offered her his hand. Sakura gratefully took it, when she stood up and got a good look at his face she was shocked at who it was. Standing right before her was Uchiha Itachi.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have watched were I was going." he said.

"It was my fault too. I wasn't watching either."

"Say, are you new here? I haven't seen you around."

"Yes I am." she lied.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around."

He then continued down the road waving his hand goodbye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day ended at Konoha academy, the ninjas-to-be all ran home or to the park and played around, except for one raven-haired young man. He instead ran into the forest and began to practice throwing his shuriken. He wanted to hit all the targets perfectly like his brother.

He practice for an hour straight and decided to take a break and started again. Soon he began to grow tired and his mood began to darken. He still didn't get it right.

At the same time Sakura was walking around the forest when she spotted the young Sasuke sitting down panting. The ground around him was littered with shuriken as well as the trees. Only a few of the targets were hit.

"Ano… are you practicing throwing your shuriken?"

Sasuke turned around to see the shinobi before him. He seemed quite surprised when he had seen her.

"Hai. But I can't seem to get all the targets."

"I can teach you."

And to demonstrate, Sakura took out a few shuriken and jump up into the air upside down and threw the shuriken in various directions. Each of them hit their marks exactly. Then the chunin landed smoothly on the ground.

Sasuke just stared at awe at the girl. She did it just as good as Itachi had done it.

"Ane-chan! Can you teach me?"

"Sure."

So Sakura and chibi Sasuke worked on throwing the shuriken until the sunset. And Sasuke couldn't help but place a huge smile on his face. He did it. He had hit the targets perfectly.

Sasuke then picked up his stuff and grabbed Sakura by the hand and began to run. Sakura just followed quietly behind. What was the little rascal up to now?

They ran for a couple of minutes until they stopped in front of the Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke led her inside and they took off their shoes. Then he dragged her to the dining room where his mom and dad was seated.

"Okaa-san, Tou-san, is it okay for ane-chan to stay over for dinner tonight."

"Nani! Daijobou. I don't want to cause any trouble. Besides I'm not really that hungry."

Just then her stomach growled contradicting what she had just said entirely.

"It's all right. We don't mind. We have plenty to eat." said his father.

Just then Itachi came down the stairs and stopped once he got to the bottom. He was staring in her direction. Sakura nervously waved hello.

"Ane-chan, you know aniki?"

"We me this morning little brother."

Itachi calmly walked over and sat down on one of the futon on which they were eating. Sakura took a seat next to him and Sasuke sat next to her. Their mother came out with more food and set it down on the futon. Sakura couldn't' help but there in awe at everything. There was so much to eat.

Sasuke's mom began to serve everyone and Sakura was given an extra helping since she was the guest. After everyone got served, it was time to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura yelled as she clapped her hands together. Then everyone began to eat. Sakura made sure not to eat any of her food until her elders ate first. As soon as Sakura began to eat, she savored every bite. It tasted extremely delicious.

"So how's the food? My wife's a great cook you know."

"It shows." Sakura said taking another bite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner and dessert, everyone sat down to talk. Even Itachi was there. He hadn't spoken a word the whole time she had been there. He would just stare at her.

Sakura's train of thoughts was soon broken when Sasuke jumped on her and knocked her down in a huge bear hug.

"I got you ane-chan."

Then the boy triumphantly jumped off the girl and congratulated himself. But soon began to run, when the girl began to playfully chase him around the house. But alas, he was not fast enough for the girl clutched him in her grasp and began to ferociously tickle him. Sasuke bursting out shrieking in laughter and rolled around until his sides began to ache.

"Ane-chan… yame…(hahaha)…yame…(hahaha)….te."

Sakura stopped a minute later and Sasuke sat up to catch his breath. His face was red from laughing so much and his eyes began to tear. Sasuke stood up then and ran to the bathroom to splash water on his face. Then he came back into the room and jumped on her lap.

" You mean….Ane-chan." he said in a playful voice.

Instead of replying, Sakura covered the boy's nose with her fingers and then took her hand back sticking up her thumb.

" I've got your nose.. I've got your nose…."

Then Sakura got up and ran as Sasuke chased after her. His parents and even Itachi couldn't help but smile at their antics. They've never seen Sasuke have so much fun before.

Sakura kept on running until she tripped on the rug. And then Sasuke jumped on top of her.

" I caught you, I caught you! Ane-chan…. I want my nose back."

Sakura just giggled and gave him his nose back.

" Arigatou."

Then Sakura picked Sasuke up on her shoulders and carried him back. The she set him down on the floor and plopped down herself as well. She was a tired from moving around all day and just decided to relax.

" So Sasuke, how did you meet ane-chan ?" asked his mom.

" She helped me with my shuriken throwing. Now I can hit all the targets perfectly like aniki."

Itachi and his father raised their eyebrows at this.

" Tou-san, let's got to the yard, I'll show you."

So everyone went to the yard and watched. Just as he said he could do it, he did it. Itachi looked shocked. This girl who had just arrived at this place a few days ago, had taught Sasuke how to aim his shuriken perfectly in a few hours.. He couldn't even do that with his own brother.

" That was amazing Sasuke. You're becoming more and more talented everyday. You've apparently had a very good teacher." He said and glanced at the kunoichi behind him.

" Ane-chan, what rank are you?"

" I'm a chunin. I'll be a jounin very soon though."

" Spar with me." spoke Itachi.

" No weapons, tools, or jutsus. Just regular hand to hand combat."

" Itachi! This young lady is our guest." His mom scolded.

" Its fine by me." The chunin spoke.

Sakura took off her pouches and bags and set them aside. The match didn't seem that hard to her.

Both shinobi got into fighting stances and charged at go. They both delivered a few punches and kicks which were all blocked. Then Itachi came in with a roundhouse kick and Sakura dodged it and countered with a back kick. Itachi managed to dodge it and came in for another hit. Sakura did the same. They both caught each other's punches and wrestled for a minute before separating.

This went on for another couple of minutes until they both had to stop to catch their breaths. Itachi smirk in admiration. The girl was a lot stronger than he had thought she would be. Sakura smirked as well. It was just as she would expect from someone like him.

They both got up and charged again with a punch and got eachother on their faces. The impact set them both flying back a few feet. They both got up again ready to charge until his father stepped in.

" There is no point in continuing. This match is going to go nowhere at this rate. It'll go on forever."

Itachi and Sakura both released their stances and walked back into the house, followed by everyone else. The man couldn't help but express his amazement at Sakura's skills. He had never seen anyone fight like that with Itachi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura tucked little Sasuke into bed as he snuggled under the warm covers. He soon fell asleep and Sakura then left his side. By now, everyone else in the household was fast asleep except for her, or so she thought.

When the kunoichi set foot downstairs, she grabbed by a pair of strong arms and slammed against the wall. Then a kunai was placed on her neck.

" Who the hell are you?"

" Itachi, what are you doing?"

"Answer my question dammnit! How does a girl who comes out a nowhere end up here? Tell me or you die."

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

" What are you talking about?"

" I know what you're planning to do. If you think you can get away with murdering your own clan, you have another thing coming. I won't let you do it."

Itachi let go of her and dropped the kunai in the process in shock. How had she known?

" You… how did you…"

Itachi growled in anger and stormed away.

" You'll regret this little girl when the time comes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke in the morning and washed up. When she came downstairs, she saw a puzzled looking group.

" Dosda?"

" Aniki… he ran away…. we found this letter."

Sasuke handed her the letter. All it said was that he would be back soon and that he had some business to take care of. Sakura gave the letter back.

" That's not like him to just run away, right?"

" He would never do that. Something important must have come up."

" Soka."

After talking for a few more minutes, Sakura left the household with a goodbye. The family waved her off as well. After walking for a few more minute she came across the bridge where Team 7 used to meet.

But she was surprised at what she saw. Sitting there crying in her lap was her miniature.

" Dosda?"

" Nee-chan! Tou-san, Okaa-san, they're gone. They were murdered."

" Baka na!"

**FLASHBACK**

Itachi let go of her and dropped the kunai in the process in shock. How had she known?

"You… how did you…"

Itachi growled in anger and stormed away.

"You'll regret this little girl when the time comes."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Itachi. He did this." she whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So what do you think? Review and let me know…**_

_**Aniki-big bro**_

_**Tou-san-dad**_

_**Okaa-san – mom**_

_**Until next time **_

_**Seguha**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow… I can't believe how many reviews I got... luv you all… now on with the next chapter… I was requested to make the chapters longer… I will try but it depends on the plot… I don't want to give too much away... and I'm glad you people thought Sasuke was cute… exactly what I was aiming for… and I know I surprised you all with the Itachi thing…that surprised a lot of you…. But more has yet to arrive yet... it will... eventually…**_

**DISCLAIMER: You have to be retarded not to know this….**

**TITLE: SADNESS AND SORROW**

**SUMMARY: Sakura and Naruto are facing Orochimaru to get back Sasuke. Naruto has been knocked out and only Sakura is left to fight. Orochimaru uses a forbidden jutsu on her and she finds herself in Konoha, when team 7 was just little kids. She experiences everything they've been through first hand and intervenes in turn, changing the future. Team 7 are best buddies and Sasuke talks to her and acknowledges her. But she is her weak old self again. After a while, she begins to regret what she did. She realizes that the only reason she became the strong person she was today was because he left. So now Sakura is pushing herself past her limits to make sure that everything turns back to normal.**

**CHAPTER 4:**

**Recap:**

After talking for a few more minutes, Sakura left the household with a goodbye. The family waved her off as well. After walking for a few more minute she came across the bridge where Team 7 used to meet.

But she was surprised at what she saw. Sitting there crying in her lap was her miniature.

"Dosda?"

"Nee-chan! Tou-san, Okaa-san, they're gone. They were murdered."

"Baka na!"

**FLASHBACK**

Itachi let go of her and dropped the kunai in the process in shock. How had she known?

"You… how did you…"

Itachi growled in anger and stormed away.

"You'll regret this little girl when the time comes."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Itachi. He did this." she whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her chibi continuously hugged her and cried on her shoulder as anbu black opts searched the perimeter around the girl's house and viewed the crime scene. When Sakura had her first look, she couldn't help but feel like vomiting. It was so gruesome. The bodies looked deformed and blood was spewed everywhere.

After crying for a while, the little girl grew exhausted and fell asleep in her lap. A second later, an anbu came up to her with a frown under his mask.

"Ma'am, you may wan to see this."

Sakura put down her miniature and got up. The anbu let her down a small corridor to the dining room. And there written on the wall is blood was a note. It said:

Nee-chan,

I told you that you would pay for your deeds and this is it. Don't think that I didn't know who you are, Sakura. If I couldn't go out on my family, yours was good enough. I am leaving Konoha for now and will return soon to get you as well. Your blood will be on my hands when I'm done.

Yours truly,

Itachi

"Kisama." she silently cursed.

The sandaime would so have her head for this. She had done something completely wrong. And Kakashi, oh lord, she didn't want to know.

"Sakura is it; the sandaime requests your presence. The girl will be in our custody for now."

"Nani? Demo, you can't do that to her. She is scared out of her wits. Please let her come with me."

"Sorry ma'am, hokage's orders."

Sakura sighed and sped off towards the hokage tower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stepped into the room startling everyone inside. Sasuke's whole family was there as well other officials and shinobi. Then the realization hit her. He must have told them what Itachi had done. His mom was crying on her husband's shoulder a he hugged her. Sasuke clinged onto his mother's dress as he cried. Then he let go and ran over to Sakura and hugged her tightly and cried ever harder.

"Ane-chan, dosde, dosde, Itachi… why did he …."

And even before she knew it was gonna happen, tears started rolling down her face. And when Sasuke felt drops of water fall on his head he stopped crying and looked up.

"Ane-chan…"

Sakura dropped down on her knees and hugged the boy tightly.

"Sasuke. Don't every cry again. It pains me to see you hurt. I hate it when you don't smile. It pains me inside. I never want to see you cry again."

Sakura closed her eyes and released the hug when she felt his little finger on her face.

"Ane-chan, don't cry." he said as he wiped the tears away from her eyes. And then he embraced her.

"Arigatou Sasuke."

Then Sasuke looked up at her and flashed a small and true genuine smile. It was as though a small part of his day had brightened up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door closed shut after the family had left. And now Sakura was standing in front of the officials and the hokage himself. Standing next to him was Kakashi and she was surrounded by anbu.

"Sakura, explain yourself." the sandaime said as he blew smoke from his pipe.

Sakura was a little skeptical to answer after seeing what had happened after she revealed too much.

"I don't know if I can. The more I say the worse things seem to get. Everything that has been done here was a big mistake."

"Even so, we need to know. Everyone here has been informed of your situation." replied the silver-haired jounin.

Sakura sighed and reluctantly began to speak.

"Itachi was planning to massacre his whole clan, except Sasuke, a few days from now and I had confronted him about that last night. This morning, he was no longer in the household. After that I met chibi Sakura and she told me what had happened. And I knew it was Itachi. He couldn't take his family, so he took mine's. That was his revenge."

"Soka."

"Please put the little girl in my custody for now until a suitable place to live can be established. You can't keep her here. She won't like it all."

"You seem to have grown close to Kakashi's future team that I assigned."

"Hai. And you made the right choice that time. And now please make the right choice and give me the girl."

"Very well then."

Sakura was at loss for words when she heard his reply. She didn't know what to say at all. All she did was smile.

"Do you have a place to stay yourself let alone the girl?"

Sakura nervously laughed while she scratched the back of her head. She had no food, shelter, water or money. It was just her and her tools.

"I'm afraid not."

Everyone in the room sweatdropped and smiled sympathetically.

"But I think I got an idea."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stood in front of the Uchiha Mansion with her chibi by her side. This was her only option, as much as she hated doing this. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Sasuke heard a pounding on the door and went to open it. His family had just sat down to lunch. He was a little annoyed at first, but suddenly lighted up when he saw who was at the door.

"Ane-chan!"

The boy hugged the girl tightly. Sakura only smiled and returned the hug.

"I hope you don't mind. I brought a friend."

Sasuke looked to her side and saw the shy little girl who was hiding behind her legs. He waved a small hello and she waved back. He then let the two girls in and brought them to the dining room.

Both parents immediately jumped up when they saw her. A small smile appeared on their faces. They had seen her moment with Sasuke earlier that day and were overjoyed.

"Come join me and my husband for lunch."

"We'd love to."

The little girl steeped out from behind her legs and waved a small hello. Both of them looked at the girl in shock. She was like a miniature version of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all the food was eaten and the dishes were washed, Sasuke's parents both went to take a nap. Chibi Sakura was playing with Chibi Sasuke as Sakura watched. She was quite happy at the moment. She had gotten permission to let both her and her mini stay in the households as long as they needed.

Sakura plopped down on the sofa and closed her eyes for a second. Now both the kids had fallen asleep. Sakura tried to sleep as well, but couldn't. It was such a stressful day. So she got up and decided to wash up. She stripped off her clothing and stepped into the half-filled tub. She stayed in there for a few minutes and let the warmth consume her. She got out half an hour later and changed into a fresh pair of clothing that she had been provided with. She didn't bother to put on her bandages or headband. She just left them alone in her bedroom.

Sakura plopped down on the sofa again and closed her eyes for a minute. And before she knew it, she had finally fallen asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura jolted up fully awake as soon as she had felt the huge amount of pressure on her body. Both kids were jumping up and down on her, trying to wake her up.

"Okay I'm up!"

Immediately, both kids jumped off her and ran into the dining room. And then they reappeared chasing eachother.

"Sasuke-kun, you can never catch me!" she teased.

"You want to bet Sakura-chan?" he retorted back.

Sakura normally would have interfered in their madness, but chose not to. In the short amount of time they had been together, they seemed to have become good friends. And she didn't wan to ruin their fun.

So Sakura got up and went into the dining room. Sasuke's mom was beginning to cook dinner and Sakura decided to help out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all the utensils were washed and cleaned, Sakura tucked both kids into bed. Then she went back down and helped clean the house. And after that was done, everyone went to bed.

Sakura laid down and began to ponder. She couldn't help but wonder that she forgot something. Then it hit her. The kunoichi just smiled and snuggled under her covers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sakura washed up, she came down to eat breakfast. Afterwards, she helped clean up and both parents then left the house to work. Sakura had been put in charge to watch the kids.

Sakura walked out to the living room where the two kids were playing. She smiled as she watched them. She had a prize in store for them today and she was sure they would love it.

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

The doorbell rang a few more time and Sakura hurried along with the kids to open it. Her surprise had arrived. The kids looked at eachother in excitement wondering what their surprise was.

Sakura opened the door and the kids both leaned forwards. Their gleamed in happiness. And when the door was fully opened, there in the doorway was…….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So what do you think... a little cliffy there…. I hope you liked it… review and let me know…**_

_**Dosde – why**_

_**Kisama-bastard**_

_**Demo-but**_

_**P.s. I'm thinking of changing the title… but I don't have a good one to replace it with... if you have any suggestions… plz let me know… thx**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Seguha**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Wow… I just posted a new chappy yesterday and got such a big amount of reviews... I luv you all… here is the next chappy... I decided not to keep you waiting after all the anxious reviews I got… so enjoy... oh and I changed the title to A Ripple In Time because my old title doesn't really relate to the story… Anewayz on with it…_**

**DISCLAIMER: Why do I even bother…..?**

**TITLE: A Ripple In Time (use to be sadness and sorrow)**

**SUMMARY: Sakura and Naruto are facing Orochimaru to get back Sasuke. Naruto has been knocked out and only Sakura is left to fight. Orochimaru uses a forbidden jutsu on her and she finds herself in Konoha, when team 7 was just little kids. She experiences everything they've been through first hand and intervenes in turn, changing the future. Team 7 are best buddies and Sasuke talks to her and acknowledges her. But she is her weak old self again. After a while, she begins to regret what she did. She realizes that the only reason she became the strong person she was today was because he left. So now Sakura is pushing herself past her limits to make sure that everything turns back to normal.**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**Recap:**

After Sakura washed up, she came down to eat breakfast. Afterwards, she helped clean up and both parents then left the house to work. Sakura had been put in charge to watch the kids.

Sakura walked out to the living room where the two kids were playing. She smiled as she watched them. She had a prize in store for them today and she was sure they would love it.

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

The doorbell rang a few more time and Sakura hurried along with the kids to open it. Her surprise had arrived. The kids looked at eachother in excitement wondering what their surprise was.

Sakura opened the door and the kids both leaned forwards. Their eyes gleamed in happiness. And when the door was fully opened, there in the doorway was…….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And standing there in the doorway was little Naruto. He was surrounded by an aura of happiness and had a big smile on his face. He faced the other two kids and waved at them. They waved back. And then they dragged Naruto into the house and they began to play around. Later they introduced themselves. And soon they became best friends in an hour. Sakura played around for a while and stopped when she was caught as a "prisoner".

Sakura plopped down on the couch and relaxed for a moment. The kids ran into another room and played around. Where did they get all their energy?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ano… nee-chan, we're hungry." Naruto spoke as he poked Sakura in the arm a few times.

Sakura got up as soon as she heard their stomachs all growling loudly. She just sighed and grabbed her equipment. Then the four headed outside. She was going to treat them to ramen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The kids hastily ate their ramen and began to play around. As soon as Sakura finished hers, she paid and they all left. Then they went to the park, where she joined them in a game of tag. They all played around for a while and then sat down to rest.

"I swear you kids are going to kill me one day." Sakura spoke.

All three kids just pouted and jumped up on the unsuspecting girl and ran off again. Sakura quickly got up and began to chase them around the park like a madman. She eventually caught them and with a smirk on her face, tickled them to death.

Afterwards, the kids all had red faces from laughing so much. So Sakura took them to an ice cream shop so they all could cool down. Everyone got a single scoop except for Sakura. Hers was a double.

As they were walking, Naruto was happily licking his cone, when the ice cream came fell off. Naruto began to cry, and Sakura, who had not touched her cone yet, gave him one of her scoops. Naruto then stopped crying and happily began to lick his cone.

The four all sat down on a bench and finished their ice cream. And then they took a nap under a huge tree in the park. When they woke up, the sunset had already begun to set, so the four ran home. They arrived to be greeted by Sasuke's parents.

They all sat down to eat dinner and boy was it delicious. Naruto seemed to enjoy it very much because he took seconds.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After dinner, Sakura brought Naruto home and tucked him into bed. She waited until he fell asleep and left his house, making sure to lock the door.

By the time she got back, it was midnight. She clearly see the visible moon in the sky. It was full moon and glew very brightly. Around it, the stars twinkled in delight. It seemed as though they were giggling. Sakura giggled at her silly thoughts and ran back the rest of the way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura plopped down on the bed and closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her. Soon she fell into a peaceful slumber.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura walked around the village and took in all the sights. It was a bit different from her time. Today she was given permission to do as pleased because Sasuke's mom agreed to watch the kids for her.

Sakura walked around for a while and stopped when she heard two people bickering. It was as though they were getting ready to fight. She walked in their direction and found Kiba and Akamaru. They were fighting with another kid from the academy.

When both kids started to get physical and began to punch and kick, the kunoichi ran in the middle and caught their kicks and punches just in time. Then she released them and both boys stumbled backwards.

"Hey what's the big idea lady?" Kiba yelled.

"You shouldn't be fighting. It's wrong. You guys can really hurt yourself."

Akamaru began to whimper and started to gently scratch the girl's leg for some attention. Sakura looked down and picked up the dog and he began to lick her face. Kiba saw this and began to smile.

"Hey, he really likes you."

The other boy, meanwhile, just stood there pouting. He wanted to get this over with already. It was taking to long.

"Oi obaa-san, can I go now?"

Sakura veins on her forehead began to pop, but she kept her cool. Sakura calmly told him to go home and he ran off without a problem.

Akamaru jumped into Kiba's arms and began top wag his tail. He barked happily as the kunoichi scratched him behind his ears.

"Oi nee-chan, are you new here. Akamaru and I have never seen you here before."

"I guess you could say I'm new Kiba-san."

"How do you know my name?"

"Uhh… I guess you could say I'm close friends with the hokage."

"Ooh… cool…"

Sakura just ruffled the boy's hair as he smile in glee.

"I've got to go kiddo, see ya!"

"Bye!"

Kiba then ran off in the other direction. Sakura couldn't help but smile. She had to admit chibi Kiba was so cute. Now she knew he was a rowdy kid when he was little too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Strangely enough, Sakura ended up in front of the Huuyga Mansion. She cautiously stepped onto their property and began to look around. The outside of the house was quite beautiful and they had a lush garden and a miniature pond as well.

Sakura worked her way to the back and saw Hinata training with her father, Hiashi. Neji and his dad sat on the deck and watched them. The kunoichi could see that Hinata needed to work on her footing. She also saw that Neji's forehead was wrapped with bandages. He must have already got the Huuyga curse seal.

"You know, this is private property."

Sakura turned around and saw none other then Hanabi staring at her. Being a little surprised, the kunoichi steeped backward a few feet and tripped on a boulder and fell down hurting her back.

"Shimatta."

As soon as the others heard the commotion, they rushed over to where Hanabi was and saw the pink-haired girl. She slowly got up and began to rub her back and mumbled a few things under her breath. Then she slowly stood up and turned round to see the rest of the family. Sakura gulped.

"Ohayo…" she said nervously.

"Dad, I saw her wandering around the property and followed her here."

Hanabi had followed her! Just great…. She was going to have to take her punishment like the women she was….

"You know this is private property don't you?" asked Hiashi.

Sakura nervously laughed and began to dart her eyes a little. She had to come up with something quick. Then she got it.

"Well you see, I'm kind of new in town and I was just wandering around and I came across this place. It was so beautiful. I had to explore it. I recently moved here and the sandaime gratefully made me a Konoha shinobi. I am at chunin level now."

Both men looked at eachother for a moment as if in doubt but bought her explanation. They invited her into the house and they all sat down to have milk tea and dango. The children happily ate theirs and sat down to listen to the new girl.

Hiashi had told Sakura about their clan and their bloodline. He also said that they were training Hinata everyday because she was the heiress to the clan. He also explained the branches of the family. Sakura just shook her head to show she understood.

Afterwards, Sakura went to the kids and just chatted with them. They told her the rest of the story that their fathers didn't want her to know and then they played around for a bit.

After that, Sakura decided to help them train a bit and they continued for about an hour. By the end, Neji's speed had improved, while Hinata learned how to keep her footing steady. Sakura couldn't help but smile at them. They were both great kids with great potential. It was too bad that the family wouldn't allow such a thing. It would sort of be a disgrace to their clan. Rules were rules. They weren't meant to be broken.

The two men returned a half an hour later and treated Sakura to lunch. She gratefully accepted. After lunch, Hiashi began to train with Hinata again and was surprised when he saw how much her footing had improved.

"Hinata, your footing…. Who taught this to you…?"

Hinata put on a shy smile and pointed at the pink hired kunoichi that was just about to leave the residence.

"Matte…"

Sakura turned around and faced Hiashi. He seemed to have a look of happiness on his face.

"Arigatou. I've very grateful."

Sakura just flashed him a smile and waved them off. Then she left the Huuyga property.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura was walking for a while again and came upon a bunch of kids playing tag. Inside that group was Shika and Chouji. When Chouji said he wanted to play, the other kids just moaned in agony and laughed at him. They started telling him that he was too fat and too slow. Then Shikamaru left the game as well and befriended Chouji. Together they went to the rooftop of a building and they began to watch the clouds. Shikamaru muttered a couple of words and Chouji's face seemed to light up.

Sakura smiled at Shika's actions. It was really nice of him to stand up for Chouji like that. She could see now why they were such good friends and had a lot of faith in eachother.

The kunoichi walked into a store and a came out ten minutes later with a whole bag full chips. And then she went to another store and came out with a Shogi set. Sakura seemed quite happy with what she bought and went up to the rooftop.

"Ano… I saw what happened down there. It was really nice what you did for him."

"Oi nee-chan, why are you here. It would just be troublesome."

"You mind if I join you guys and watch the clouds."

The boys just nodded and Sakura lied down between them.

"I know how you must feel. Kids used to tease me too when I was little. And just like your friend stood up for you, I had someone to stand up for me as well. It sure is a great feeling. You two will probably become really great friends in the future."

Sakura sat up again and the boys followed.

"Ano… I brought something for you guys."

Sakura then gave the bags of chips to Chouji and the Shogi set to Shikamaru. Then she waved goodbye and walked away. The boys only stared in awe at the girl's disappearing form. She had given them their exact favorite. It was as though she knew them for a long time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura walked around a little while more and then headed home. She hadn't met anyone else. The sun was now beginning to sit and everyone was probably sitting down to dinner. So Sakura picked up her pace. She arrived before it became too dark outside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After dinner, Sakura tucked the kids in bed and cleaned up. Then she went to bed. As soon as her body hit the mattress she fell into a deep slumber. She had been exhausted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was now morning and Sakura was taking the three chibis to school. Afterwards, she decided to sit on the swings and sit around and just watch. Today was one of those days where the students would train outside.

An hour later, some of the students came outside and began to work in a group. The students had to take turns to come outside. Once this group was done, the next would come out.

Sakura looked around at the group to see if she knew anybody. The kids started running laps behind Iruka. Sakura first thought that she didn't know anybody until she heard teasing. And then she saw him…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Another cliffy… hehehe… I'm evil…. So what did you think... review and let me know... also what do you think of title… thx for reading…

Shimatta –damn

Matte-wait

Until next Time

Seguha


	6. Chapter 6

_**OMG! I can't believe how many reviews I got… over 20 for the last chappy… this story has become so popular…..wow…**_

**DISCLAIMER: I may not own Naruto but I own this awesome plot! Woot!**

**TITLE: A Ripple In Time (I'm glad you guys like the new title)**

**SUMMARY: Sakura and Naruto are facing Orochimaru to get back Sasuke. Naruto has been knocked out and only Sakura is left to fight. Orochimaru uses a forbidden jutsu on her and she finds herself in Konoha, when team 7 was just little kids. She experiences everything they've been through first hand and intervenes in turn, changing the future. Team 7 are best buddies and Sasuke talks to her and acknowledges her. But she is her weak old self again. After a while, she begins to regret what she did. She realizes that the only reason she became the strong person she was today was because he left. So now Sakura is pushing herself past her limits to make sure that everything turns back to normal.**

**CHAPTER 6:**

**Recap:**

It was now morning and Sakura was taking the three chibis to school. Afterwards, she decided to sit on the swings and sit around and just watch. Today was one of those days where the students would train outside.

An hour later, some of the students came outside and began to work in a group. The students had to take turns to come outside. Once this group was done, the next would come out.

Sakura looked around at the group to see if she knew anybody. The kids started running laps behind Iruka. Sakura first thought that she didn't know anybody until she heard teasing. And then she saw him…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

There he was running away from the group yelling and covering his eyes. Iruka yelled for him to come back but didn't. He just ran right past her crying and into the forest. Sakura couldn't help but follow him and she did.

She emerged from the trees into a clearing to see the boy kicking a training post. His long black and sleek braided hair swung with every hit.

"21… 22…. 23…. If I can't do 300 roundhouse kicks then I have to do 500 one-hand push ups."

The boy kept on going and going at it for a few minutes. He kicked and kicked his heart out.

"120…121…122…."

Sakura just stood there watched. Now she understood why he pushed so hard. A small sad smile appeared on her face.

"210…211…212…213…214…215…216…"

He worked so hard. She could tell why he didn't want to lose so badly. And it broke her heart when this happened.

"297…298… 29…"

Even before he could finish the kick he fell back and hit the ground. Tears began to fill the boy's eyes and Sakura just stood and watched for a moment. It broke her heart to see him this way. Tears began to fill her yes. She tried to hold them back and took a deep breath and she walked to the boy. And she did the only this she could. She embraced him in a big hug and let the threatening tears fall down.

The boy was shocked for a moment, but returned the hug. He closed his eyes for a moment and took in the warm feeling of her embrace. Soon they broke apart.

"Lee." said a deep voice.

Gai kept out from behind the trees. He had seen everything from the teasing to now.

"Gai!" Sakura blurted out.

She looked away for a second and closed her eyes in thought. So this was why he helped Lee and understood him so much. He would always watch how hard he worked since even before he was a genin.

"Yes the name is Gai. Who might you be?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Then Sakura turned back to Lee. His crying had ceased.

"Lee, kitte kure. Don't cry. Even if you can't use genjutsu of ninjutsu you will still be a great ninja even with just taijutsu. Don't listen to those kids. And I know for a fact because you are a genius of hard work."

Lee's face seemed to brighten up a bit at her words. He smiled.

"Never give up Lee no matter how hard it becomes. You will face many obstacles on your way but you will always find a way through it. I know you can."

"Hai Nee-chan!"

Sakura just smiled and stared at Gai for a moment. And then turned back to Lee.

"And Gai-sensei will always be here to help you along the way."

Both men seemed a little surprised by her words but soon recovered from it. And even before they knew it, she had disappeared into thin air.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura silently congratulated herself as she strolled along the streets. She had gotten through to Rock Lee.

Sakura walked around doing nothing in particular and came back to the school grounds. They would out in about an hour and she had to pick up the kids. In the corner of her eye, she caught Gai bringing back Lee. They didn't seem to notice and walked into the school.

Gai emerged from the school 10 minutes later and approached her. Sakura just waved hello and put on a smile.

"Ano… Arigatou gozaimasu…. With Lee and all. You really cheered him up."

"No problem. I'm glad to help."

"You're the new girl a lot of the jounin have been talking about aren't you?"

"Uh….. yeah…."

Gain let out a stifled laugh at the girl and waved her off and left. Sakura just waved back silently.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The three chibis were running around as soon as Sakura picked them up. They went every which way and Sakura had to get them numerous times. Soon she became exhausted and just took them to the park where they happily ran around the field.

Suddenly a loud child's scream was heard and Kiba came running down the street with Akamaru right behind him. As soon as he spotted her he ran behind her and hid. Then two big men appeared smashing their fists into eachother. They looked really pissed off.

"Nee-chan help!"

Akamaru whimpered to agree. He looked just as frightened as Kiba and was shaking a bit.

"What did you do to get them so mad?"

"I don't know. I didn't do anything!"

Sakura just frowned and went closer into the clearing where a crowd was gathering to see the commotion. Kiba and Akamaru stayed close behind.

"Excuse me. Why exactly were you chasing this boy and his dog?"

The two men grinned but Sakura didn't cringe. Sure they were twice her size and could easily kill her (they were carrying hand knives) but she didn't show any emotion. They weren't going to get to her.

"The boy and his friggin dog stepped on our property and no one steps on our property. The last guy who did it never saw the light of day." one spoke.

"You guys are obviously messing with the wrong person. He's just a kid. Buzz off."

A smug look appeared on the speechless one's face and he came charging at her like a madman. He grabbed her by the neck and held her up. Kiba and his dog ran over to the other three kids.

The other man began to rush over to the kids when he was attacks with a roundhouse kick. He was stooped dead in his tracks. Kakashi appeared on the scene.

Sakura mentally sighed in relief as she turned her attention back to her attacker. He had a really strong grip on her and was practically choking the life out of her. Only one thing to do…. she kicked him hard, really hard in his face. He let go of her immediately and she landed smoothly on the ground. Then she followed with a hard rock punch to the gut which sent him on his knees. But she was going to need more than that to defeat him. Not only was her twice her size, but more than twice the weight as well. He was a big one like his partner but had a few muscles.

Kakashi dodged another punch and kicked him again stopping him in his tracks. He sighed. He was going to get nowhere like this. He looked over to Sakura who seemed to realize it too. The kids behind him were huddled up tightly. A few were crying while the others shook in fear.

"Sakura, we will need to work together if we want to defeat these guys without causing any harm."

"I know but what can we do?"

"You mean can you do."

"Nani?"

"I know nothing about or your abilities and something tells me you know mine."

That's was right! She was in the past not the present. She inwardly groaned and thought. What could they do? She knew a bunch of his attacks so…. then it hit her. The kunoichi ran over to Kakashi and told him the idea. He gave a big thumbs up and she went to her opponent.

Kakashi was confused like hell. The girl just told him to stand and watch and react naturally to the situation. What the hell was that suppose to mean? Well… there was only one way to find out.

Sakura signaled the start of her plan and she tapped the ground two times with her feet. The ground began to crack a little and then stopped. The two men got up form their positions and began to run. And when they each took their first steps the ground split open and they fell in. Then using her super strength Sakura closed the ground a bit around them until it enclosed around their neck.

"This should hold them for a bit sensei."

"Sensei?"

Sakura mentally slapped herself. Damn! She did it again!

"Gomen. Force of habit."

"Soka."

"Anyway... they will break free in a minute or two but this gives us some time to think of something."

"That was your great plan?"

"Who said it was a great plan?"

"I got an idea."

"You do?"

Kakashi walked over and whispered something in her ear. Sakura smirked. Now that was a good plan.

The two men broke out of the ground and came charging at them. They were very mad. I repeat, very mad. They also let out huge battle cries. The first came charging at Sakura and punch her in the gut really hard. Sakura gasped for a minute from the pain but then smirked. She then took her hand full of chakra and delivered a super hard punch. It instantly cracked all the mans ribs and severed a few arteries. Then pain immediately knocked him unconscious.

At the same time, Kakashi caught the man's punch and kicked him in the gut. He had put a little chakra to his feet but he was nowhere near the girl's level. The man stumbled for a bit but then regained his composure. He came charging in again only to be hit in the gut by the pink haired kunoichi. Then he fainted just as his partner had.

The little kids cheered and came out running and started hugging the two adults. Kiba was especially happy and held Sakura in a very tight embrace. The crowd began to cheer. When the excitement had died down, Sakura took the little chibis home and then came back to meet Kakashi at the hospital. By then the innocent bystanders had gone back to their jobs and work. When she was dropping the kids off, Kakashi took the liberty of escorting the two men to the hospital, with the help of other medic nins of course. Thankfully, they didn't cause that much damage, only broken ribs and a few severed arteries.

Sakura first asked how they were doing and then she and Kakashi left the hospital to talk privately. They stopped in front of the hokage's building and then spoke.

"You out of all people showed up. Why?"

"I was actually looking for you. Mikoto Uchiha (Sasuke's mom) told me that you went to drop the kids off form school and bring them home. So I searched the perimeter around the school and found you here."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"The sandaime would like to have a word with you. It's about Orochimaru and his time travel jutsu that he put you under."

Sakura nodded and looked at the tower before her. Then both shinobi went up the stairs together. The kunoichi cautiously opened the door and walked in. The sandaime was there blowing on his pipe and Gai was next to him.

"I heard you got into a little trouble today." he said as he took another blow form his pipe.

"Hai. Why is Gai here?"

"We were just talking about what you did this afternoon and I informed him of your current situation. Oh, how are you doing? I heard you took a hard blow form one of them. How is your stomach feeling?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Good. Now I would like to talk about the jutsu he used on you. We did some research and I discovered there is only one way to get back to the present. There are several portals hidden around Konoha which can lead to back to your time. You just have to find the right one. But that will be very hard. You will probably have to go through a couple before you succeed."

"Is that all sir?"

"Hai… choutto matte… be very careful what you do here. Don't do anything drastic. It could mean big trouble when you get back."

"Wakkata."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Sakura said her goodbyes as the children hugged and kissed her. They said they would miss her so much and she knew in her heart she would miss them a lot too.

Shortly after, Sakura left the household. She jumped into the forests and began to roam the area. She had to find those portals or she could never return. She had spent long enough here.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura jumped down in a clearing and smirked. She had finally found a portal after two long hours. It looked like a swirling sky blue vortex.

'Well here goes nothing.'

The kunoichi walked into the portal and then everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura woke up and found herself in a lush green forest. She recognized the area immediately and shot up. The kunoichi walked a little further and found herself and her teammates climbing trees. Naruto immediately fell down and hurt his head while Sasuke cracked a part of the tree and made his mark. Then he landed smoothly. But of course Sakura was high up and sat on a tree branch smiling.

Sakura knew for sure this was when they met Zabuza and Haku. This was their first big mission after they just became genins. She then frowned. Dammnit! This was the wrong portal.

Sakura proceeded to move again when she tripped on a tree limb and fell over with a yelp. The three genin and jounin heard it and began to walk over to her area. Kuso! She couldn't let them find her. So she quickly got up and ran.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**So what do you think? Review and let me know. Thx for reading.**_

_**Wakkata- got it**_

_**Kitte kure- listen up**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu – thank you very much**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Seguha**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! Wow I can't believe how popular this story is… 80 reviews overall for 6 chappies… yeah…woot… I love to thx all of my loyal reviewers… without you it would have not been possible… so summer is almost over… about three weeks till school starts… so I'll try to update my stories as much as I can… when school starts I'll be updating a lot less than now and take a longer time to update… but I'll try to post 1 chapter a week…now on with the story…**_

**DISCLAIMER: You better know it. I heard that the fillers will finally end and the story is back on track with episode 200… but it is only a rumor…**

**TITLE: A RIPPLE IN TIME**

**SUMMARY: Sakura and Naruto are facing Orochimaru to get back Sasuke. Naruto has been knocked out and only Sakura is left to fight. Orochimaru uses a forbidden jutsu on her and she finds herself in Konoha, when team 7 was just little kids. She experiences everything they've been through first hand and intervenes in turn, changing the future. Team 7 are best buddies and Sasuke talks to her and acknowledges her. But she is her weak old self again. After a while, she begins to regret what she did. She realizes that the only reason she became the strong person she was today was because he left. So now Sakura is pushing herself past her limits to make sure that everything turns back to normal.**

**CHAPTER 7:**

**Recap:**

Sakura woke up and found herself in a lush green forest. She recognized the area immediately and shot up. The kunoichi walked a little further and found herself and her teammates climbing trees. Naruto immediately fell down and hurt his head while Sasuke cracked a part of the tree and made his mark. Then he landed smoothly. But of course Sakura was high up and sat on a tree branch smiling.

Sakura knew for sure this was when they met Zabuza and Haku. This was their first big mission after they just became genins. She then frowned. Dammnit! This was the wrong portal.

Sakura proceeded to move again when she tripped on a tree limb and fell over with a yelp. The three genin and jounin heard it and began to walk over to her area. Kuso! She couldn't let them find her. So she quickly got up and ran.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura ran as fast as her petite legs could carry her. She often ran into a bunch of tree limbs and branches and sustained a few minor cuts and bruises. But nevertheless, the kunoichi kept on running. She couldn't let them find her.

Kakashi and his team ran in the direction of the figure, well except Kakashi who more like limped. They could sense the shinobi's chakra signature and it felt familiar for some reason. Why was the person even there? Were they spying on them? Maybe not. But even if the person was innocent, why did they run?

After a minute or so, the genin team spotted the shinobi. Sasuke quickly did a few hand seals.

"Katon: Housenka!"

Fireballs began to spit out of the boy's mouth and were all aimed at the girl. Sakura quickly saw his attack and dodged each and everyone, including the secondary attack of shuriken.

The kunoichi smirked for a seconds at the boy. He was kind of predictable. She had a small advantage there.

"She's good." Sasuke stated calmly.

He was a bit surprised. No one usually got past his hidden shuriken. She was the first.

"Alright, my turn! The teme here couldn't do it."

"Be careful." the pink-haired genin said.

Naruto nodded in reassurance to his teammate and then lunged forward. After moving ahead a few feet, he went in for an attack.

"Tajyuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

Dammnit! Sakura quickly grabbed a tree and pulled it with all her strength. Once she got it out of the ground she swung it at all the clones and they all disappeared. The real Naruto was hit as well and was flying back until Sasuke caught him.

The kunoichi dropped the tree and began to run again. So far she was doing well. She just had to keep it up and everything would be alright.

Naruto mumbled a few things under his breath and pouted. The two other genin just scoffed at his actions. Kakashi watched the shinobi for a moment and then took out a kunai and went in.

Kakashi threw a few kunai and shuriken at the girl and he managed to dodge it but she fell right in to his trap. The next thing she knew in his grasp with a kunai pressed on her neck. Dammnit! She had been caught. Sakura just sighed and admitted defeat. She couldn't hurt the man. He was already injured.

The three genin came to a stop in front of her and jumped down. They all had a shocked look on their faces when they saw her. Kakashi saw the surprised looks on his student's faces and let the girl go. She stumbled forward a little bit and then turned around. He too looked surprised.

"She looks exactly like Sakura-chan!" Naruto blurted out loud.

The other three couldn't help but agree, especially Sakura. The girl had the same pink hair and green eyes as her. The only difference was that she was taller, had shorter hair, and a different outfit.

Sakura just nervously waved at them. Sasuke was glaring holes through her as she looked at them. Kakashi just took his crutches and walked over to his students. It was amazing that he caught her in his condition.

"What is your name?" asked Sakura quietly.

"You probably will find this hard to believe."

"Try us." Sasuke smoothly spoke.

Sakura sighed. She had warned them. Naruto would probably lunge at her once she was finished. She could tell by the way he was acting at the moment.

"Haruno Sakura."

A shocked look spread across their faces and Naruto suddenly came lunging at her with a punch, yelling "Liar!"

Sakura merely stepped to the side and caught his punch. Naruto was shocked when she had caught his hand. He gulped and prepared for what she was going to do next. To his surprise, she merely set him down and opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't get too hasty or it can cost you your life and then you'll never become a hokage."

Naruto receded a few steps in shock as Sasuke let his guard down. He had been anticipating the girl's next move and was ready to go in. Sakura (genin) sighed in relief.

The chunin just sighed and rubbed her forehead. How many more time would she have to do this?

"Let's go back to your training spot and I'll explain everything."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

All the genin and their sensei were sitting down in a circle along with Sakura. She first started by telling them she was sent into the past by a forbidden jutsu and that in fact she was Sakura from the future. She also told them that the only way out were time travel portals and she had ended up here after going through. Kakashi pondered for a minute and believed her and so the team began to trust her a little bit. It had explained why she didn't harm them when they attacked her.

"Does this mean that I will become really strong like you in the future?"

"You haven't seen even half of what I can do."

Sasuke stared at the girl finding her strength a little hard to believe. How could the weak little girl next to him become someone like her?

Kakashi broke Sasuke's train of thoughts when he told them to get back to training. After a while, Kakashi sent the pink-haired genin to the bridge to guard Tazuna as the other two genin continued to climb.

Sakura and Kakashi sat on the side and talked as they watched the two boys. Naruto was catching up to Sasuke after he had chatted with his female teammate. When Sasuke asked Naruto about it, he just laughed in his face and refused to tell him.

"So I take it that you know what we're training for."

"Yes. Zabuza will be back in a few days with the hunter-nin. His name is Haku."

"Anything special we should know about him?"

"He has a kekkai genkai, crystal ice mirrors. He is no ordinary boy."

"You know what happens throughout the whole battle don't you?"

"A few tips, don't use your sharingan. Don't leave Naruto behind. Don't leave Sasuke alone to fight Haku. And Zabuza will try to attack Tazuna while Sakura is guarding his him."

"Don't use my sharingan. Why?"

"It's useless. Zero visibility."

Sakura then stood up and helped Kakashi up. Then they called out to the two boys and they headed back to Inari's house.

When they arrived there, Tsunami was setting the table and putting food on the table. Sakura and Tazuna were already seated and were ready to eat. They had apparently told her about their extra guest because there was an extra plate sitting on the table just for her.

"Welcome back everyone. Dinner is ready so you can dig in. And it's nice to meet you Sakura."

Both women shook hands and then she introduced herself to Tazuna. Then she sat down in her seat and began to eat.

"So I take it that you will be joining these ninja to defeat Zabuza."

"Hai, Tazuna-san."

"Wow… what's with the formalities? Just call me Tazuna."

"Sure."

After dinner, Tsunami was washing the dishes while all the ninja were sitting down and chatting about certain things. The pink-haired genin was walking around when she saw a torn picture hung on the wall. There was Inari, Tazuna, Tsunami, but the other man's face was missing.

"Ano, I don't mean to rude but who is the missing man in this picture?"

Suddenly Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari froze. Tsunami stopped washes the dishes and began again.

"His name is Kaiza. He was Inari's dad." Sakura suddenly said.

All the genin and the jounin as well as the whole family turned their attention to the girl as she plopped a cherry into her mouth. They looked a little stunned that she knew.

"You know?" Naruto blurted out.

"Dobe. She's from the future."

"Oh…right."

"Go on." Kakashi said.

"Hai."

Sakura paused for a minute and took a deep breath. Then she looked around the room. The shinobi were giving her questioning looks while Tazuna, his daughter, and his grandson were at the brink of tears. Inari was affected the most.

"Well he was a great hero in this village. It all started when Inari was being bullied by a few kids. They took his dog Pochie and he tried to fight back to get him. Then they threw the poor dog in the water followed by Inari. Well Inari couldn't swim and was drowning. The dog ironically learned how to paddle and brought himself to shore. Then Inari went under. When he woke up, he found himself with Kaiza. Apparently Kaiza had saved him. That was when they first met. From then on Kaiza became part of his family."

Sakura paused for a moment and took a deep breath. The story was bringing a few tears to her eyes but she wiped them way. Tsunami and Tazuna wiped their tears away as well. Inari was still crying and was now shaking. Sakura continued.

"And pretty soon he became a hero of this village. He had brought the words hope and courage to this place. Even when things seemed impossible he made it happen. People were prospering more. But of course Gatou didn't like what was going on and got involved. And Kaiza fought back and lost. And he paid the price. They executed him in front of the whole village including Inari. Inari had been so proud of his father and took his words to heart. But when that incident happened he lost all hope and his heart broke."

"That sure explains a lot." stated Kakashi.

Inari was shaking and no more tears would fall. He couldn't take it anymore. Nobody listened to him, they kept butting in. When would they understand there was no such thing as a hero?

"Uresai! Who do you think you are just coming in here and acting like you can defeat Gatou. You'll just die at his hand. There are no such things as heroes."

"You're wrong. I'll prove to you in this world heroes do exist. That's a promise of a lifetime." stated Sakura.

"Why won't you listen to me! No one can stand up to Gatou. You're just wasting your time. What makes you think you can just come in here and make everything better. You know nothing about the people or this place!"

"I know enough to tell you that these people will fight to the death for what they feel is right. But they must be one all together. And they need someone like your father to lead them. And that person may just be you."

Tears began to fall down the boy's cheeks again. But they were different from last time. They seemed to tears of acknowledgement.

"But how can you be sure nee-chan that everything will be all right?"

"I give you my word, we all do. We understand the situation more than you think because we have faced that same pain before too. All of us have."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Over the next few days Naruto and Sasuke managed to finish their training and Kakashi finally was able to regain his strength. And Sakura was spending quality time with Inari. Her miniature was watching Tazuna.

Zabuza and Haku had scared off Gatou but not without him leaving a warning. Zabuza was fully healed as well. And they had a plan in place as well. Everything would end tomorrow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We're going to the bridge with Tazuna now." said Kakashi.

"All right. I'll catch up with you guys later. I have some business to take care of here first though." replied the chunin.

Inari and Tsunami were there waving goodbye as well. Sakura reminded Kakashi what to be aware of and he and his team, as well as Tazuna, left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What is this? What is going on ?" Tazuna asked in shock. Around them lay his workers knocked out.

Suddenly mist began to fill the area and the ninja began to huddle around together. All three genin readied a kunai and waited. They all knew who it was. So he really was still alive.

Sasuke was shaking with his kunai at hand while Naruto and Sakura remained steady. And they were suddenly startled when they heard his voice.

"Look, this one's still trembling. How pathetic."

Sasuke was a little shocked at first. But the he stopped shaking and smirked.

"I'm trembling with excitement."

Suddenly a bunch of Zabuzas appeared around them and surrounded them.

"Go get them Sasuke." Kakashi said with a smirk.

Sasuke began to jump in when Naruto's whiny voice stopped him.

"I'm going too. I'm not going to let Sasuke get all the glory."

"Whatever dobe."

Then both shinobi jumped into action and destroyed all of them. It turned out that they were all water clones.

"Hmm…It seems as though the brats have improved. You have some competition Haku."

"Seems so." the tracker ninja replied.

Haku then came in and kicked both Naruto and Sasuke hard in the gut and sent them flying to the other side of the unfinished bridge. Then he followed, leaving Zabuza behind to take care of the others.

Kakashi got into a battle stance and tension began to fill the air. He had no idea what he was going to do without his sharingan.

"Sakura, guard Tazuna."

"Right."

Sakura got in front of Tazuna and took out a kunai. Her eyes examined the field and her body grew tense. This was it. It was now or never.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke got up and let out huge gasps of air. The boy could sure kick hard. And speaking of the devil, there he was in front of them.

"I will not let you escape." he stated simply.

Then he made a hand sign and crystal mirrors began to form around the boy. They looked to be made of ice. And what happened next shocked the two shinobi the most. The boy went into the mirror and disappeared.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two big men stood outside the residence of Inari .They were both big and buff and had some markings on their face. The both had swords as well. Meanwhile, inside the residence, Inari had just got out of the bathroom and went to help his mom clean. Sakura peeked out the window and saw the two men.

"They're here."

"Already?" asked Inari.

"Tsunami, Inari, listen to me. I'll be hiding in the next room. Just continue what you're doing and don't fight back."

"Hai."

Sakura quickly got up and ran into the next room and Inari went to help his mom. A few minutes later the two men burst into the house. They walked up to Tsunami and pushed Inari away. Then they grabbed her and were dragging her away.

"Let go of me."

"You're coming with us, Gatou's orders."

Inari grew angry. He got up and grabbed a lamp and hit one of the men from behind. The man grew angry and grabbed Inari by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the dining table.

"Inari!"

"Shut up lady!"

The man them smacked her across the face and let her drop to the ground.

"Teach that kid of yours some respect."

"Please, he shows better respect than you."

The man smacked her across the face again and this time harder. Then he grabbed his sword.

"We'll kill your son right here right now."

The two men then grabbed Inari and held him down by their feet and raised their swords into the air.

"Inari!"

Suddenly two kunai whizzed through the air and knocked the swords out of their hands.

"Who did that?"

Sakura then stepped out of the room and looked a little angry.

"Inari, I told you not to fight back."

"Gomen."

The two men looked at the girl and smirked. A weakling like her could never beat them.

"You're going to pay big time for what you just did."

"Really?"

"A weakling like you can never beat us."

Sakura just smirked and then disappeared and reappeared behind the two men. And then she delivered two very hard chakra filled punches to their heads. Both men then fell down with a thud. Sakura tied them up and threw them in the forest.

"Are you two okay?"

"Hai."

Sakura quickly examined them and healed their minor bruises regardless. It was her job as a medic.

"Mina kitte kure, go gather everyone in the village and meet me at the bridge. You're going to help us take down Gatou."

"Hai."

Sakura just smile and sped off. The others needed her help at the bridge. She needed to hurry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi and Zabuza stood there contemplating eachother's next move.

"What Kakashi, no sharingan?"

"I never let an opponent see my jutsu twice."

Zabuza just smirked and let out a stifled laugh.

"You're still as sentimental as ever."

"No. you're just upset that I ruined your plans."

"What are you talking about?"

"With Haku's help you devised a way to beat my sharingan."

"You're smarter than you look Kakashi."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Zabuza took out his sword and came charging in at Kakashi. Kakashi managed to dodge his hits so far and Zabuza managed to dodge his. It went on like this for a while.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where'd he go?" asked Naruto.

The only thing present was his reflection the mirrors. Sasuke activated his sharingan and took a look.

"It's a kekkai genkai just like my sharingan. I won't be able to copy it."

Suddenly the reflections threw senbon at the two shinobi and they managed to dodge it.

"Sasuke, I have an idea."

Naruto whispered something into Sasuke's ear and he smirked.

"That's actually a good idea."

Sasuke made a few hand signs and began his jutsu.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A huge stream out fire burst out Sasuke's mouth and hit the ice mirrors. But to their dismay, when the attack was over, the mirrors remained intact.

"You can't destroy my mirrors that easily."

Then Haku threw a few more senbon from inside the mirror and they hit Sasuke and Naruto in their shoulders. The boys pulled them out and dropped them on the floor. They needed a plan.

"Tajyuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

A couple of clones of Naruto appeared and came charging at the mirrors and many were becoming destroyed by the senbon Haku was throwing. But this time he was moving out and around. Sasuke tried his attack again but missed. The real Naruto fell back down with a few senbon embedded in his back. He pulled out the senbon and muttered something.

"Naruto can you do that again?"

"Sure."

Naruto summoned more clones and they all went in. Sasuke watched the boy's movement closely and tried his attack again and missed. The boys kept on repeating the process and Sasuke began to see the boy's movements. He was slowing down with every attack. He was reaching his limit.

"Naruto I need you to do it again."

"No problem."

'He doesn't want to show it but he's exhausted.'

Naruto summoned more clones and they went in to attack. Sasuke released his attack and almost caught the boy's pant leg. But he missed by a few seconds. Naruto fell back down again and was panting like Sasuke. They were at their limits. They had used up too much chakra.

"Mou ikkai!"

They tried once again but failed. Haku then countered by throwing senbon and they hit the boys all over the place. The boys didn't even bother to take them out. They sat on the ground panting. They were exhausted.

"Give up now. I don't want to kill you. But if you don't I will."

"I'll never give up, believe it!"

"Me neither."

"Very well, I gave you a chance."

Numerous senbon charged out from each mirror and came at the boys. By instinct, both boys crossed their hands in front of their faces and waited. But they never felt it coming. Then they heard a few poofing sounds and looked up. In front of them stood the pink haired chunin covered in senbon. Many were on her back, arms, and legs. Blood was dripping from various places.

"Sakura!" both boys yelled in unison.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi and Zabuza both heard the boys yelling and stopped. Kakashi paused a moment in worry and Zabuza took the chance to attack Tazuna. Kakashi quickly hurried over.

"You're too late Kakashi!"

Zabuza came in front of Sakura and swung his sword and it was followed by a loud scream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**So what do you think? Review and let me know. Sorry about the long wait. I barely get time on the comp and when I do my family keeps interrupting me and it pisses me off… but I finally got it done…**_

_**Mina kitte kure- everyone listen up**_

_**Mou ikkai- one more time**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Seguha**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow…94 reviews for 7 chappies… hopefully its more than 100 with this chappie…I luv all my reviewers so much….you brighten my day…school starts soon… trying to update as much as I can with my limited computer time… so here it goes…**_

**DISCLAIMER: - Glares evilly- grrr… u know**

**TITLE: A RIPPLE IN TIME**

**SUMMARY: Sakura and Naruto are facing Orochimaru to get back Sasuke. Naruto has been knocked out and only Sakura is left to fight. Orochimaru uses a forbidden jutsu on her and she finds herself in Konoha, when team 7 was just little kids. She experiences everything they've been through first hand and intervenes in turn, changing the future. Team 7 are best buddies and Sasuke talks to her and acknowledges her. But she is her weak old self again. After a while, she begins to regret what she did. She realizes that the only reason she became the strong person she was today was because he left. So now Sakura is pushing herself past her limits to make sure that everything turns back to normal.**

**CHAPTER 8:**

**Recap:**

"Give up now. I don't want to kill you. But if you don't I will."

"I'll never give up, believe it!"

"Me neither."

"Very well, I gave you a chance."

Numerous senbon charged out from each mirror and came at the boys. By instinct, both boys crossed their hands in front of their faces and waited. But they never felt it coming. Then they heard a few poofing sounds and looked up. In front of them stood the pink haired chunin covered in senbon. Many were on her back, arms, and legs. Blood was dripping from various places.

"Sakura!" both boys yelled in unison.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi and Zabuza both heard the boys yelling and stopped. Kakashi paused a moment in worry and Zabuza took the chance to attack Tazuna. Kakashi quickly hurried over.

"You're too late Kakashi!"

Zabuza came in front of Sakura and swung his sword and it was followed by a loud scream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two genin ran over to the chunin as her body collapsed hitting the floor. She coughed out a mouthful of blood and struggled to sit up. As Naruto checked on the girl, Sasuke looked straight ahead. The scream had come from his female teammate. Naruto noticed Sasuke's expression and looked ahead as well. Of course he had heard it too. They hoped that their teammate wasn't in any real danger.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A forced out growl of satisfaction could be heard from the missing-nin's lips. He may have not gotten his target, but he got something even better. His huge blade was now lodged in the abdomen of Kakashi. Crimson blood dripped onto the hard concrete making a satisfying splat.

Kakashi let out as small gasp as he tried to keep himself composed. His eyes glared menacingly at the missing-nin. Then he looked behind him to se his student and his client. Tazuna looked a little face and Sakura was trying to keep composed as well. She stood steady with a kunai in her hand and tried to regain composure.

Kakashi turned his gaze back to his opponent and then gently placed hands on the sword and began to pull it. Zabuza noticed this and pulled the sword out himself. Kakashi clutched his stomach form the pain and stood up.

"It wouldn't be fun if I killed you right there Kakashi. It's more fun to make you suffer."

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Stay back and guard Tazuna."

"Hai."

"Tell me Kakashi, why is it that you have so much faith in these punks. They are nothing compared to Haku."

"Because their honorable shinobi who will never back down no matter what. And compared to them you're nothing."

"How touching. But you never learn do you Kakashi. This battle is over."

Zabuza readied his sword and ran towards Kakashi. The jounin moved out of the way and struck him in the face catching him off guard. Then kicked him as well causing him to drop his sword. It skid across the ground and fell into the water.

"This ends now Zabuza."

Kakashi took out a scroll and held it in front of his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura stood up as she pulled out all the senbon and threw them on the ground. She was panting heavily as she stared at the boys behind her.

"You two okay?"

"We should be asking you that question." replied Naruto.

Sakura just smiled and turned her focus on Haku and his mirrors. Because of her inner medic, Sakura's wounds were all closed and no longer bled. She wearily looked around and then straightened herself up to regain composure.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"Nothing more than a mere kunoichi out to help some friends."

"You resembled that girl a lot."

"So I've been told."

Now Naruto and Sasuke were back on their feet and ready to get back in action. The chunin had saved them and they were glad for that. But it was a little hard to believe how strong Sakura would become.

"So this means I have one more vessel to destroy. I'll ask you again to back out or else I'll have to kill you."

A smirk grew across all their faces. Then they all got into fighting stances and waited.

'I know Zabuza needs me. I'll finish them off quickly.'

"**Sensatsu Suishou Hijutsu"**

**Suddenly some of the water around them began to rise and formed into sharp ice needles. Then in a swift motion, the needles plunged in on the three shinobi. Since there weren't that many they were able to dodge them all with an exception of a few.**

**Haku grimaced a little bit and water became to rise again. This time thousands of needles formed in every direction. Then they came plunging down. Sasuke began to spit fireballs out of his mouth melting some of them. Naruto was using bushins as cover. Sakura began to spin faster and faster like a top and a huge gust began to form and they blew away all the needles.**

**Sasuke had managed to look at the technique with his sharingan and was shocked. It was nothing but pure speed. It would take a lot of hard training to master even with sharingan.**

**Sakura stopped spinning and panted a bit. Then she got into a fighting stance again. Haku was a little annoyed. **

**'It shouldn't be taking this long to defeat them.'**

**This time Haku threw a few senbon and they were all countered. He scowled and tried again. This time Naruto came in with more bushin. And as he was busy destroying them all Sasuke launched his fire attack. This time he caught the boy's pant leg. Haku was caught off guard by this and was now out in the open. Naruto jumped up and hit Haku square in the face. Instantly, the boy's mask cracked and he landed on the ground. When Haku sat up again, both Naruto and Sasuke looked surprised. This was the boy they saw in the forest. But it surprised Naruto even more. This was really the same boy he had that meaningful conversation with.**

**Sakura merely began to walk out of the boy's mirrors when Haku grabbed her leg.**

**"I can't let you do that. You won't escape here alive."**

**Sakura just looked ahead and sighed. This boy was really loyal to Zabuza and he would do anything to please him.**

**"Tell me, is your whole purpose to live just to serve that man."**

**"Yes. You don't know how badly I wanted acknowledgement. I had nothing. And he gave it to me."**

**"And you'll die for him if it means serving your purpose?"**

**"Anything. I'd do anything."**

**Sakura sighed and let the misty breeze sweep through her hair. She pulled her leg out of Haku's grasp and just stood there. Then she looked at the genin behind her. They were a little shaken by the conversation because afterall, they were just like him. And so was she. **

**"It's funny how you think we don't understand what you've been through. In fact we understand more than you think."**

**Haku got stood up and stared into the girl's eyes. It surprised him when he saw a glint of sadness.**

**"Do you have someone important that you want to protect?"**

**Sakura looked a little surprised by the question but then smiled.**

**"Actually I have a bunch of important people I want to protect and two of them are behind me right now."**

**"So you're friends much really mean a lot to you."**

**"Yeah."**

Haku looked away for a second and then looked by at the kunoichi.

"So then kill me."

"Nani?"

"You said you wanted to protect your friends right? I harmed them. So take your revenge on me."

"I can't…"

"That's what you want isn't it?"

Sakura grew speechless and looked away.

"Go ahead."

Sakura balled her hand up into a fist and charged at him. At the last second she moved away from him and passed him and ran outside of his mirror. Then she filled her fist with chakra and smacked in into the ground. The whole ground began to crack and all four shinobi plus the mirrors fell in the vast waters.

A moment later, all four shinobi emerged and got back on top of what was remaining of the bridge.

'Sorry Tazuna.'

Sakura stood up and wrung the water out of her clothes. The genin did the same as well. Haku just stood up dumfounded.

"Nande? Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because I can't!"

Haku was silent for a moment and then he smiled.

"It's all right. I have served my purpose and I failed. So finish me off."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Zabuza looked behind him in awe. First there was wind and now the bridge broke and took everything down with it. What was going on?

Kakashi took advantage of his confused state, knowing perfectly well who it was, and spread his blood on the scroll. Then he summoned a bunch of hounds which firmly grabbed onto the man and immobilized him.

"Kakashi, you bastard."

"A ninja must never let his guard down."

Suddenly Kakashi put his hand down and collected his chakra in his palm. Soon it was visible and zapping everywhere. It sounded like birds chirping.

"The chakra's so strong its visible!"

"Raikiri (lightening edge). This attack marks the end of this battle. It's all ends here."

And so Kakashi began to charge in.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Zabuza is in danger!"

Haku quickly ran from the scene and Sakura suddenly realized the reason why. Dammnit! Sakura began to run after Haku and hoped she would make it in time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi rammed in and felt his hand go into his opponent's body. When he looked up, he was shocked to see who he it. It was Haku. Zabuza was now grinning.

"Look's like you're attack failed Kakashi."

Just then Sakura arrived horrified to see the scene before her. She was too late. Naruto and Sasuke arrived shortly after and looked shocked. They began to look away.

"Don't look away guys. This part of being a ninja." said Sakura.

The two boys looked back at the scene. Naruto seemed to be more affected by it. The pink-haired genin walked over and embraced Naruto in a hug. Tazuna remained still.

"Who's the new brat Kakashi?"

But instead of a reply, Zabuza received a huge blow in the face. It brought him off his feet in a second. The hounds disappeared and Kakashi laid the boy down and closed his open eyes. He then walked over to the fuming chunin and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright calm down."

Zabuza stood up and let out a laugh. He then stared at the pink-haired girl.

"This brat seems to have some power unlike the others."

Sakura ran up again and smacked him in the face bringing him down. Then he got on top of him and pulled up on the collar of his shirt ( A/N: remember.. he had a shirt this time).

" Haku gave his life for and that's all you can think about? The boy worshiped you, believed in you, and yet you show no remorse?"

"Haku was nothing more than a tool to me."

"Just a tool? That's it. You can't tell me that you felt nothing for him?"

"That's right."

Zabuza received another smack in the face. And then he felt liquid falling on his face. He looked up to see the crying girl.

"You were his idol, his leader, his role model. He believed in you. Dammnit! He was willing to do anything for you! He died for you! And you say you felt nothing for him? You're nothing but a cold-hearted bastard!"

Sakura smacked him in the face again and was going to give him another blow until she heard sniffling. Zabuza looked up at the girl and Sakura could see tears.

"Maybe you're right kid. He was something special. I cared for him. I taught him everything I knew."

"You gave him what he wanted and he became the happiest boy in the world."

Sakura slowly got off of him and walked back towards her teammates. Kakashi just placed his hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

Zabuza slowly stood and wiped the tears from his eyes. But the silence was soon broken when a shout was heard.

"Zabuza you bastard!"

They all turned around to see none other than Gatou. He stood there looking smug and his men protectively surrounded him.

"I warned you about what would happen if you failed. Now you'll die."

Zabuza just sighed and pulled the bandages off his mouth.

"Give me a kunai kid."

Sakura just nodded and handed him one. He placed it in his mouth and charged towards Gatou. Along the way, his men began attacking him so he got many weapons lodged in his back. But when he got to Gatou, Zabuza slashed his many time and then with one final slash pushed him into the ocean. The bastard was now dead.

All of Gatou's men were now shocked and let the weary man pass through. He fell down in front of Kakashi. He looked ahead at Haku's body. Gatou's men became rowdy again and were ready to attack until they showed up.

"Hey over here!"

Everyone turned around to see Inari and the whole village there. They all had weapons in hand and were ready to fight. They all charged in and with the help of the shinobi defeated all of Gatou's men.

Sakura walked over Inari and ruffled his hair.

"You've become a great hero."

Inari flashed a huge smile congratulate himself.

"Kakashi, please bring me to Haku."

"Sure."

Sakura and Inari turned around to see Kakashi take out all the lodged weapons and pick up Zabuza. He then laid him down next to Haku.

"Thanks Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded and looked at his students. He told them not to look away and they didn't.

"Haku I'm sorry. I never really expressed my full gratitude for you. I really cared for you. We all know that we won't be going to the same place, so I hope you forgive me."

Then Zabuza's eyes closed as well and all went silent. Suddenly it began to snow.

"Even the sky is crying for them." stated Kakashi.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura got up on the graves and gave one last prayer and placed flowers on them. She then nodded to Kakashi .

"Things probably turned out for the best." said the jounin.

Then they all got up and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone was waving goodbye for it was time to go. The shinobi all had pitched in to help fixed the bridge and they named it the "Great Shinobi" bridge. It wasn't a great name but it symbolized what it took to get this bridge done.

Soon all 5 shinobi were on their way and were now in the forest. They were helping Sakura find a portal as well. They found one a few minutes later. Team 7 said their goodbyes and then left. Sakura took a deep breath and walked into the portal.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura emerged out of the portal and found herself in the same place where she was fighting Orochimaru. Sakura felt around to make sure it was real and when saw it was danced around in joy. She couldn't believe it. She was finally back. But where were Naruto, Sasuke, Kabuto, and the snake? Something wasn't right.

"Oi Sakura."

Sakura turned around to see Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji.

"We finally found you." Kiba said.

"Nani?"

"After a retrieval mission, you went missing."

"What mission?"

"Are you okay Sakura?"asked Neji.

"I'm fine."

For a while they traveled in silence and they soon reached the hokage's office. And Sakura's fears were confirmed when she saw who the hokage was.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**So what do you think? Review and let me know… thx for reading..**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Seguha**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey peoplez…. Sorry it took me so long to update… school starts in a few day s and I've barely had time to go on the comp… so yeah… I am so happy that this story has reached 112 reviews… first time that has happened for me...(running around screaming head off)..cookies and hugs for you all…without your reviews.. well you know…..anewayz…I'm not going to make you wait any longer for the chappy…here we go…_**

**DISCLAIMER: Hmm… if I get a job and save… them maybe… but as of now…u know the answer…**

**TITLE: A Ripple In Time**

**SUMMARY: Sakura and Naruto are facing Orochimaru to get back Sasuke. Naruto has been knocked out and only Sakura is left to fight. Orochimaru uses a forbidden jutsu on her and she finds herself in Konoha, when team 7 was just little kids. She experiences everything they've been through first hand and intervenes in turn, changing the future. Team 7 are best buddies and Sasuke talks to her and acknowledges her. But she is her weak old self again. After a while, she begins to regret what she did. She realizes that the only reason she became the strong person she was today was because he left. So now Sakura is pushing herself past her limits to make sure that everything turns back to normal.**

**CHAPTER 9:**

**Recap:**

Sakura emerged out of the portal and found herself in the same place where she was fighting Orochimaru. Sakura felt around to make sure it was real and when saw it was danced around in joy. She couldn't believe it. She was finally back. But where were Naruto, Sasuke, Kabuto, and the snake? Something wasn't right.

"Oi Sakura."

Sakura turned around to see Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji.

"We finally found you." Kiba said.

"Nani?"

"After a retrieval mission, you went missing."

"What mission?"

"Are you okay Sakura?"asked Neji.

"I'm fine."

For a while they traveled in silence and they soon reached the hokage's office. And Sakura's fears were confirmed when she saw who the hokage was.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sitting there sipping his infamous pipe, was none other than the sandaime himself. He had a look of relief on his face as soon as he saw her. Standing there in the room with him were her teammates and Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke immediately ran up and embraced her in a big hug.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke and I were so worried about you."

"Nani?"

Something was definitely wrong. First, the sandaime was the hokage. Second, Sasuke was here. Third, Naruto didn't call him a teme and fourth, Sasuke hugged her. But she was sure she was in the present.

"Sakura."

Both boys quickly let go and turned around to face the sandaime. He took another sip from his pipe and cleared his throat.

"We're glad to have you back. You were missing for about a month after that retrieval mission."

Again with the retrieval mission. What were they talking about? Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Dosda Sakura?"

"Nothing Sarutobi-sama!"

A melody of whispers went around the room and then stopped as everyone looked at her. Shimatta! She called him by his first name. None of the shinobi even did that.

"Gomen hokage –sama."

"Daijobou. Probably just a slip of the tongue."

Sakura sighed in relief. That one could have killed her, well at least her pride, for life.

"Tell me Sakura, what happened during that whole month you were gone. I was told that you were found just outside of Konoha a couple of hundred miles away from here on a mountain cliff. And we have searched that perimeter countless times. You must have been somewhere else before."

Damn! She was in trouble now. She had no clue about anything. And if she told them she went back a couple of years, they would think she was mentally insane.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure. I felt something hit me before I blacked out. And when I woke up again I found myself here."

Sakura closed her eyes and silently prayed that they would buy her story. It was somewhat true afterall.

"So then, how are you feeling? You feel sick or anything?"

"No. I feel fine."

"So it would seem. The only injury I can find on you are minor scratches and bruises. But still, we should have the medic check you out."

"Hai."

Suddenly the rest of the Konoha 12 burst into the room and bombarded Sakura. Many gave her hugs, asked her if she was alright, and ranted how much they missed her. But their attention was soon diverted when the sandaime cleared his throat.

"I'm glad that you all care so much, but we were in an important meeting as you can see."

Sakura just nervously waved at them and sighed. This was hopeless. What was happening?

**FLASH BACK :**

"**Good. Now I would like to talk about the jutsu he used on you. We did some research and I discovered there is only one way to get back to the present. There are several portals hidden around Konoha which can lead to back to your time. You just have to find the right one. But that will be very hard. You will probably have to go through a couple before you succeed."**

"**Is that all sir?"**

"**Hai… choutto matte… be very careful what you do here. Don't do anything drastic. It could mean big trouble when you get back."**

"**Wakkata."**

**END FLASBACK**

Dammnit! What the hell had she done? He had specifically told her not to anything drastic and she had done it this whole time without thinking. In fact she had been doing it even before he has told her anything. Kuso! What else was different now?

"Sakura… Sakura…..Sakura!"

"Nani?" she asked a little irritated.

"You zoned out for a minute."

"Gomen Hokage-sama. I just have a lot on my mind."

"So it would seem. Neji escort Sakura to the hospital and stay there so you can bring her back home. I don't want her to get missing again after she got back."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sakura sighed as she stepped out of the shower and put on her clothes. The medics had just finished checking her out and now she had cleaned herself off. And boy had she needed it. It helped her calm down a bit. Sakura dried her hair off and then got out of the bathroom.

Neji was just sitting there with his eyes closed until she came out. He nodded in acknowledgement and got up. As expected, they hadn't spent that long in the hospital.

Now they were on their way home to her house. Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time as her steps fell in place with Neji's. The Huyga, who had been watching her closely since she got back, closed his eyes and sighed himself.

"Is anything wrong Sakura? You haven't been yourself since you got back."

"I'm just a little stressed out. That's all."

"Well in your case, who wouldn't be?"

Sakura giggled as Neji smirked. That was the Sakura he knew, always so happy and carefree. A small visible smile even appeared on his lips.

"Thanks Neji-kun. You're the best."

"Why, I'm honored. It's not everyday I get acknowledgement from some girl whose gone crazy after she's been missing."

Sakura just pouted and playfully hit him in the arm. She then smiled at him and turned away.

"You know, you're no fun at all."

Neji raised an eyebrow at her remark and then smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe…"

"You're on."

And boy did he prove her wrong. Neji stayed over at her place for the night and gave her the time of her life. Who knew that such a cool and collected man could be so entertaining? Her sides were splitting laughing so much.

"All right Huyga, you win."

"So what's my prize?"

"Nani?"

"You lost the challenge, so therefore I should receive some compensation."

"You're pure evil Huyga, you know that?"

"So… what shall it be?"

Sakura thought for a moment and she got an idea. The kunoichi walked over to the Huyga and gave him a slight peck on the cheeks. Then she backed away to see the Huyga blushing heavily. They were all different shades of red on his face and his right hand was placed on his cheek where she kissed him.

"Good enough for you Huyga?"

Neji, who was speechless, just smirked and looked away. Damn hormones! He was as red as an apple in front of her. She was probably laughing her head off in her mind.

"I should probably bring you to the guest room now. It's getting late."

Neji glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1:20 am. He sighed and faced Sakura. His blush was pretty much gone and he looked slightly amused.

"Sure."

The kunoichi grabbed the man by his hands and brought him to his room. The walls were maroon colored, but the roof was white. In the corner there was a bathroom. A walk-in closet was a little further away. The floor was decorated with a sky blue colored carpet and the only furniture in there was a bed, a table, and a television bookcase. And the only two appliances were a television set and an alarm clock. It was as simplistic as it was beautiful.

"Nice place Haruno."

Sakura only smiled in thanks and then left the room so he could settle in for the night. She herself went to the bathroom and washed up. Then she changed into her pajamas and got into bed herself.

Sakura snuggled over the covers and sighed. Her first day back wasn't so bad, but a lot of things had changed. She wondered what else had changed that she didn't know about. But judging from her experience tonight, it wasn't all bad. She kind of liked it. If only everything would be the same.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

A yawn escaped her lips as she strolled down the streets. She tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear as she walked. Sakura yawned once more and sighed. She didn't even know why she had bothered to get up this morning and get out of the house in her ninja attire. Neji had left her house an hour ago after breakfast and she left an half an hour later.

Sakura was just wandering around and soon she found herself in front of the hokage's office. She opened the door and walked in to find the rest of team 7 there.

"Sakura-channn!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"Gosh Sakura, we didn't think you'd be back so soon." said Sasuke. "Maybe you should rest a little more and then start training with us again."

"Nah. I think some training would sound nice right now."

Kakashi smiled at the girl and then turned back to the hokage and picked up a piece of parchment.

"We have a mission today Sakura. It's an A-class assassination mission."

Sasuke and Naruto smirked. They seemed to have wanted a mission like this in a long time.

"You three should consider yourselves very lucky to get such a mission, especially you Sakura. Considering…"

"Considering?"

"Well you are still a genin, while your teammates are chunin."

"NANI! You're kidding right?"

"No."

"How is that even possible?"

"Well, in the exams, you and Ino fought and it became a double K.O. You guys didn't make it to the third exam. And the third exam went through with one on one battles and the chunin were decided. Out of you rookies, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were promoted to chunin. Everyone else including you is a genin."

Sakura then turned to her teammates. She paused for a minute and cleared her throat.

"Um Sasuke, what happened in the forest of death?"

"We just stocked up on supplies the first day, and on the second day we went searching for opponents. We didn't find any. On the third day, we lost our own scroll so we had to get both. On the fourth day, we fought a team for their scroll and won. On the fifth day we fought another team and got the other scroll. We just made it on time."

Sakura compiled all the information in her mind and couldn't believe what she was hearing. Orochimaru didn't invade Konoha and ruin the exams. But that would mean……

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and placed her hand on his shoulder. Then looked down and saw that there was no curse mark. It only proved what she had heard.

"Sakura-chan, daijobou? You were there with Sasuke and me. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, I do."

Sakura could believe it. She was still a genin. But at her age now, she as well as the other rookies should have become chunin.

"Hokage-sama, what happened to the exams? Aren't they suppose to happen twice a year?"

"Yes, but for a few years now, the other nations have held it off because of some problems they are having. But they should start up again next year."

"Wakurimashta."

Sakura then turned to her teammates and motioned them to get going. They merely nodded and walked out. She waved goodbye herself and then followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone was packed up and set to go. But now they only had to wait for their sensei to arrive. He was already two hours late and counting. Another two hours later, he showed up. By now the sun was setting.

"Yo!"

Kakashi gave a small wave as he read his orange book.

"What's you're excuse this time?" asked Naruto annoyed.

"Oh a senior citizen fell down in the middle of the street and couldn't get up. I had to stop all the incoming traffic from crushing him and then take him to the hospital. And then his back gave out."

"**LIAR!"**

Kakashi just nervously waved as he sweatdropped. They were on to him. He just put his book away and threw them each a scroll. When they opened it up they saw a picture of a man with some writing next to it. The man had light blue hair than covered half his face and was hung in a ponytail. A few strands stuck out on his uncovered side. His visible eye was black and he had a huge scar across it, much like Kakashi's.

"This is a picture of the man we are looking to assassinate. His name is Kazhizawa Kariya. Contained in those scrolls are the info we got on him and his whereabouts."

"Kakashi-sensei, what exactly did he do?" asked Sasuke.

"He has been slaying people for no apparent reason all over Suna."

"Is that where he was last sighted?" asked Naruto.

"Does the Kazekage Gaara know about this?" asked Sakura.

"Why yes he does. He actually sent for the help. He specifically asked for this team to come."

Sakura eyes widened a bit. That must have meant that the fight with his demon must have happened.

"Guys, did we fight Gaara after the exams and did his demon come out?"

"Yeah. It turns out he was unstable at the time and almost tried to kill me, until you stepped in and he got you instead."

Sakura just shook her head and glanced at the scroll. She could overhear her teammates talking to her sensei about Gaara being the Kazekage. They had no idea when this had happened. To tell the truth, she was slightly amused at what she was hearing. When she looked up, the two boys began to brawl playfully. At least their rivalry was still there.

Soon the three set off and traveled until dawn. Then they rested up and started again. It took them about three days to get there. They arrived in the morning all worn out and tired. And to add to their misery, it was blazing hot in the desert.

"I'll go tell the Gaara that we're here. You guys just sit down on that bench and get something to eat and hydrate yourselves."

"Gosh Sakura, you sound like my mother." replied Sasuke. He them smirked and threw her a bottle of water, which she caught. Then she left the three who had just taken out some bento to eat.

Sakura looked around and judging from her knowledge of Suna, they were a few miles away form the kazekage's office. Sakura took a gulp of water and then continued ahead. She ran for a few minutes but stopped because of the heat. Soon. She arrived at the office and entered the building. She climbed up a couple of stairs and took a huge gulp of water before walking into the office.

"Gaara."

Sakura looked around and saw that Gaara was examining a document while his brother and sister were skimming through books. At the sound of her voice, they all looked up and saw the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Where are your teammates?" he simply asked.

"They are a few miles away eating lunch. We have been traveling all night long."

"Shouldn't you be with them?"

"Does it matter?"

"Hn."

Kankuro walked over and slung his arm around her shoulder. He had a smirk on his face. Temari just watched in amusement.

"Nice to see you again hot stuff."

"Nice to see you too."

"C'mon… that's all I get. No hug or kiss on the cheek?"

"Only in your dreams."

Kankuro just smirked at her remark and spoke into her year.

"You're feisty, I like that."

Then he removed his arm from her shoulders and walked away and stood next to his sister.

"Sorry about my brother Sakura. He likes to flirt with pretty girls when they walk through that door. That's why I would never leave you alone with him."

"I hear ya. But its okay. Cause if he tries anything…"

Sakura kept punching her left hand over and over again. Temari smirked and then laughed at her reactions while Kankuro smirked even more. Gaara remained emotionless.

"If you three are done messing around, I'd like you to shut up. Temari, show the girl to her room for her team. Kankuro, go get the others."

"Sure little bro." Kankuro said.

Then Kankuro left while Temari grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her all around the building to get to the bedrooms. They were all elegant but simple as well. After Sakura put down her supplies, she went downstairs to find the rest of the team already there. So she showed them to their rooms and they all set their stuff down as well. Afterwards, the sand sibs and Team 7 all at down to eat (again for some people).

Now everybody was looking around the library to find out all the information they could on this guy. They were looking for motive, how he slayed people and that sort of thing.

"Gaara, do you have any of the bodies of the victims?"

"In the wards, the medics have yet to examine them."

"I'm going to down and found out the cause of death."

"You sure its something you can do." Gaara looked a bit skeptical.

"I go it."

Sakura put down the book she was holding in her hand and walked out of the room. She then walked down to the ward to see many bodies lying on stretchers covered with cloths. The cloths were bloody in some places but more towards the head.

Sakura walked over and lifted up the covers and almost gagged when she saw the sight before her. The face was completely distorted and crushed. It was extremely grotesque. Sakura pulled herself together and began to examine the corpse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I think I found something!" shouted Temari.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"I think I may have found the motive. I found dad's old journal from when he was Kazekage. It talks about Kariya being delivered on the front steps of his office. All he found was him in a basket with a note stating to take care of the baby for he will be of great use to the village. So dad had some anbu members take care of him and raise him. When he only 12, he killed the anbu that acted as his parents in rage when they wouldn't let him go on his first ninja mission."

"Why didn't they let him go?" asked Kankuro.

"He had a bloodline limit that was dangerous to the people around him and if he took things the wrong way he could hurt his teammates. He was unstable."

"Continue." Kakashi motioned.

"So after he killed his parents, he started to rampage through the village and attacked innocent bystanders. He attacked a few. When my father found out what was going on, he got a hold of him and eventually he was able to get him to calm down. And as his punishment, they banished him from this village and told him he could never return. He felt badly betrayed and swore that one day he would return to this village and kill everyone in it for his revenge, he hated them all."

"Could he still be unstable now?" asked Sasuke.

"We can't say for sure." said Gaara.

"What's his bloodline limit?" asked Naruto.

Temari skimmed through the journal and then stopped when she saw it.

"He can touch any part of a person body and destroy everything inside of it without a single scratch on the victim's skin."

"So that would mean that if he were to touch someone in the vital areas and destroy everything inside of the perimeter, he could kill them." said Kakashi.

"Precisely."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura stood still shaking her hands shaking in disbelief. She couldn't believe this. All her medical skills were gone. She could still use her chakra to check on a person's condition but she wasn't able to heal anything.

Sakura thought for a moment and it hit her. Since Orochimaru didn't show and mark Sasuke, he didn't leave, they didn't have to go stop him and fail, the sandaime was still hokage, and she wouldn't ask the godaime to train her.

But still, the kunoichi was a little skeptical. So just to make sure she punched to see if it broke and the only thing that happened was that a sharp pain ran through her fist for hitting the ground to hard. Sakura quickly brought up her hand with a yelp and examined it. She had broken her index finger. So she splintered her finger and then got ready to leave. She had done the analysis a while ago. She sighed. Life was so unfair to her. Now she had no medical skills or super strength at all. Could things get any worse?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Temari reanalyzed the information to see if she missed anything, but found nothing else. Just then Sakura walked in.

"I found the cause of death. It was consistent with all the corpses."

"What is it?" asked Gaara.

"He stabs them once in the gut with a kunai and then he destroys everything in the head structure so the face kind of collapses. But he didn't leave a single scratch on their face."

"It's consistent with his bloodline limit." said Temari.

"Nani?"

So Temari explained everything again to Sakura and she divulged the information.

"So we pretty much know everything we need to know for the case. Now we just have to catch him and assassinate him." stated Sakura.

"Pretty much." replied Kankuro.

"What happened to your finger?" asked Gaara.

"Oh. I fell on the floor in the ward and my hands were underneath my body so I broke my finger."

"You're lying."

"Fine. I punched the floor really hard and I broke my finger. You happy."

"Yes."

Gaara just smirked while Sakura was fuming. Oh how he enjoyed that moment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sakura in position."

"Naruto in position."

"Sasuke in position."

"Kakashi in position."

"Temari in position."

"Kankuro in position."

"Gaara in position."

"Roger that!" said Sakura.

All the shinobi decided to split up and keep a watch out for him. Naruto was south with Kankuro. Sasuke was north with Temari. Kakashi was west and Sakura was east. Gaara was in the middle of the village. When either of them spotted him, they would have to fight and keep him busy while the others arrived.

"Kankuro here. I've spotted Kariya. Repeat, I've spotted Kariya."

"Roger!"

Everybody moved from their locations and raced to the southern part of the village. Since Sakura was closest to them, she arrived there first. Currently, Naruto was using his bushins to attack and many of them were being destroyed. When that failed, Kankuro brought out his puppet. At one point, Kankuro managed to grab Kariya but he broke the puppets arms and he escaped. So Sakura jumped in with a series of kicks and punches. He managed to block them all and came in with a few of his own. Sakura blocked them as well and took out a kunai. She flung it at him and he countered it with his own. Both weapons clashed and then fell down.

Sakura lunged in again and tried a different combination of kicks and punches. She managed to hit him in the face with one but it only made him stumble a little and he sent her stumbling too with a punch in the gut. Both shinobi got into a fighting stance again.

"Wow. I've never seen Sakura-chan fight like that before. She usually stands on the sidelines and watches me and Sasuke fight. In fact I haven't seen her do extra training at all."

Many hits were made but none hit their intended target. So both shinobi tried once again. And they failed again. So when Sakura came in with another hit he grabbed her hand and took out a katana. He then stabbed her with it, its point exiting through her back. Sakura gasped and coughed out blood. He then forcefully pulled the sword out and kicked her in the gut sending her flying. Kakashi arrived just in time to catch the girl. A few moments later Sasuke and Temari arrived as well.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan, she's been injured."

Sasuke looked around to see Kakashi put down a bloody Sakura on the girl. Kakashi tried to check on her but the girl pushed him away and got up again. She coughed out some blood and then stood up clutching her abdomen.

Sakura charged in again, only to have her attack blocked and was sent back a few feet. Kuso! She had to sue something else besides taijutsu. Sakura made a sign and called out kage bushin no jutsu but nothing came. Then she tried chidori as well but nothing happened. Then she tried kuchiyose but it failed as well. Shimatta! What was going on? All her attacks were gone. She couldn't use them at all. What had she done? She had messed up everything. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Sakura calm down. You're injured. You shouldn't be moving around so much."

Kakashi then placed a hand on her shoulder but Sakura pushed him away and ran off in the other direction.

"Sakura, come back!" yelled Temari.

But the kunoichi just kept on running until she was out of sight. Temari sighed and was a little annoyed.

"Hmph. How troublesome. The girl's going to kill herself like that."

"I'll go after her." said Sasuke.

Kakashi merely nodded and Sasuke ran off to find her. It wasn't going to be too hard for she was leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Back on the battlefield, Temari was avoiding all his attacks with her wind. She tried her best to keep her distance but he kept gaining on her. So Naruto jumped in and began to attack with his bushins. Kariya managed to destroy them all and then came in on the real Naruto. But Temari stopped him wind a blast of wind form her fan. Then she revealed the third star on her fan.

"Kamaitachi! (wind scythe)"

A whirlwind of wind trapped Kariya and the chakra embedded in it began to make various cuts and scrapes on him. Then when it released him, Naruto came in and hit him straight in the gut with his rasengan. There was a huge explosion and Naruto sat back on the ground. When the smoke cleared, shock spread across their faces. Instead of Kariya, there in his place was a decoy puppet covered in explosive tags. A minute later, they set off blasting everyone back in to the trees.

In the blast, Temari lost her fan and was crawling over for it when Kariya grabbed her by the neck and held her up.

"It's over."

He then took out a kunai and stabbed her in the gut. Temari spit out a little blood. Then Kariya dropped the kunai and put his hand on top of her face.

"Say goodbye blondie."

Once Temari saw his hand jolting with red bolts she instantly knew what he was going to do. He was going to blow her brains and everything inside her head out. Temari closed her eyes stiffened. She just waited for the blow, but it never came. Suddenly she felt a grainy substance on her. When she opened her eyes she saw what it was.

"Sand."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura sat down sobbing while she gazed at her reflection in the water before her. She had already stopped the bleeding and bandaged her wound. Despite her skills, she felt so useless. She nothing again. She was that same, weak little girl she use to be. She broke down again and cried until no more tears would fall. Then she just gazed sadly at her reflection in the water. She cuffed her hands and picked up some water and slashed her face with it. The she took some aspirin for the pain.

Sasuke emerged from the clearing to see the kunoichi sitting there sadly doing nothing. Her wound was already bandaged and she seemed to be okay.

Sasuke walked over and sat down next to her. She just looked at him and looked away.

"Sakura."

"What is it?"

"Why'd you do that? Why'd you run away?"

"You don't' need to know."

"Sakura you really scared us. You could have killed yourself doing that with the wound you had."

"Look. I don't want to talk about it."

"Sakura you've never acted like that before. You even pushed Kakashi away. Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Sasuke just sighed and then smiled. Then he hugged Sakura startling her.

"You did great today. We've never seen you fight like that before. You were awesome."

Sakura broke free from his grasp and stared at him long and hard.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. You were amazing."

A small smile crept onto Sakura's face. Then she stood up and helped Sasuke up as well.

"C'mon, the others need our help."

"Hai."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kariya dropped Temari on the floor and Kankuro ran and moved her away.

"What is going on?" yelled Kariya.

He then looked ahead to see Garra standing there. He looked cool and calm and showed no emotion at all.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Sabaku no Garra."

"So you're the Kazekage of this village. Hn. Pathetic. A scrawny kid like you can never defeat me."

"Just watch."

Gaara put his hand out and opened his mouth to speak.

"Sabaku Kyuu(desert coffin)!"

Suddenly sand began to wrap itself all around Kariya covering his entire body. Then he began to suffocate him.

"Sabaku Sousou (desert graveyard)!"

Gaara closed his fit and Kariya's blood began to spill all over the place followed by his loud scream. And just like that the battle was over.

Sakura and Sasuke emerged a few minutes later to see the scene before them. Everyone was silent and the place was covered with blood. When Sakura saw the lump of sand a few feet in front of her she instantly knew. Kariya was dead and Gaara had killed him.

Temari coughed out more blood and Kankuro was by her side to help her. Sakura quickly ran over and began to close the wound. She then bandaged it and gave Temari a few pills. The jounin began to feel a little better and muttered thanks.

"We better get back. I've treatment for our wounds is temporary. We need medical attention."

Gaara merely nodded and everyone got up and began to walk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura changed into a fresh pair of clothes as she headed outside to meet the rest of her teammates. Her mission was complete and she and Temari were treated for their wounds. She even managed to apologize to Kakashi and the others and got a good night's sleep.

Sakura picked up her bag and placed it on one shoulder. Then she walked down the stairs and exited the building. She saw the three sand sibs and the rest of her team there.

"Thanks for your assistance in getting this man. Tell the sandaime the Kazekage gives him his greatest gratitude."

"Will do." said Kakashi.

Gaara nodded to the two chunin, who nodded back. Then he turned to Sakura and stared for a minute. Then he brought out his hand which surprised her bit. But she took it and they shook.

"You've changed Haruno."

"So have you."

"Thanks for the help. And sorry for trying to kill you back then."

"It's okay. No problem."

Kankuro then walked up a slung his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Don't forget me babe. If you ever want to reach me, you know where I am."

"Yeah.. sure…"

Temari, who was slightly annoyed by his antics, hit him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being such a pervert to Sakura."

Sakura just giggled and Kankuro smirked at that. He them pecked her on the cheek and walked back to her sister. Sakura touched her cheek in surprise. She couldn't believe he just kissed her.

"What, don't I get one too?"

Sakura just smirked and pecked him on the cheek as well. Then she smacked him on the head for being perverted. Kankuro just smirked.

"Feisty, just how I like them."

Sakura just smirked. Then everyone said their goodbyes and walked off in their direction. It took them another three days to arrive back to Konoha where they reported in. Then they all headed home and ate a good meal and went to bed.

Sakura laid in bed and began to ponder about what happened to her. She lost all her jutsus and everything because she meddled in the past. She knew for a fact that tomorrow team 7 would be training. So she made a vow to work hard, train hard, and never give up until she was stronger. Then she would take evasive action to get everything back to the way it was. But for now she dozed off to sleep for she would need a lot of energy for tomorrow. She was going to reteach herself everything she could in the limited amount of time she had. Then she was going to fix everything, even if it meant selling her soul to the devil.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Wow. 18 pages long…longest I've ever written and my hands aren't even tired yet. Wow...I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Now review. As of now... I think this will be my last update for a while because school is starting up. I'll try to get another one in… but I'll have to make time.**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Seguha**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_I'm so sorry. Its been like more than two months. I've been so busy with school and all. Anewayz, to make up for it, here is a nice action packed chapter. Enjoy! D_**

**DISCLAIMER: If your happy and you know it, clap your hands. If your happy and you know it, clap hands. If your happy and you know it, and you really want to show it, if your happy and you know it clap your hands. I do not own Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!! If your happy and you know it, stomp your feet………**

**TITLE: A RIPPLE IN TIME**

**SUMMARY: Sakura and Naruto are facing Orochimaru to get back Sasuke. Naruto has been knocked out and only Sakura is left to fight. Orochimaru uses a forbidden jutsu on her and she finds herself in Konoha, when team 7 was just little kids. She experiences everything they've been through first hand and intervenes in turn, changing the future. Team 7 are best buddies and Sasuke talks to her and acknowledges her. But she is her weak old self again. After a while, she begins to regret what she did. She realizes that the only reason she became the strong person she was today was because he left. So now Sakura is pushing herself past her limits to make sure that everything turns back to normal.**

**CHAPTER 10:**

**Recap:**

Sakura laid in bed and began to ponder about what happened to her. She lost all her jutsus and everything because she meddled in the past. She knew for a fact that tomorrow team 7 would be training. So she made a vow to work hard, train hard, and never give up until she was stronger. Then she would take evasive action to get everything back to the way it was. But for now she dozed off to sleep for she would need a lot of energy for tomorrow. She was going to reteach herself everything she could in the limited amount of time she had. Then she was going to fix everything, even if it meant selling her soul to the devil.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her breathing was heavy as she jumped up again and delivered a full blown roundhouse kick into the side of the wooden dummy. She then fell back on her feet. Before jumping up again, she rubbed the sweat off her brow and went in with a 360, followed by a back kick. She then flipped over and came back with a double kick and landed firmly on her feet. A second later, the dummy split in half and fell on the floor,

A small smirk spread across her face as she plopped on the floor and let out a sigh. It had been a week since she started training herself. She had to learn as much as she could and retain that information. She had not only trained with Team 7, but always stayed after to train for herself. And it had been paying off. She had gotten so much stronger in only a week.

This practice continued for many days as she taught herself something new each and every time. Unknown to her, her dear sensei had been watching the whole time, and was amazed by her progress as well. He jumped in one day and helped her as well.

She trained till she could take no more for three whole months and then displayed her power to the sandaime. He himself was amazed and had promoted her to a chunin. She had left his office with a smirk on her face, but kept it to a minimum. She knew the time for her to take action was coming and she had to be ready for it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto began to fidget a bit as he began to get more anxious. He and his teammates, Shikamaru and Neji, had been assigned a mission and were waiting for their team leader, Kakashi, who had not seem to arrive yet. The sandaime just watch his actions, and let out a small laugh now and then. He then glanced at the clock. Kakashi was late as always, but so was she. She was never late, as far as he was concerned. Perhaps, Kakashi had taken the liberty of bringing the girl here himself.

By now Shikamaru and Neji were annoyed by the boy's antics and were about to bonk him on the head until two kunais came whizzing past their heads and hit the wall behind them. Almost immediately, they got into a fighting stance, until they saw who it was.

A grinning Kakashi was standing in the doorway with his orange book in hand.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" yelled the two boys in unison.

"It wasn't me."

"Oi! How troublesome."

"Then who?" asked Neji.

"It was me."

Kakashi moved out of the doorway as the petit frame of a kunoichi entered the room. Her bubble gum hair was held nicely by the hitai-ate and her green hues had a look of determination in them. She wore a pair of black shorts and a black tanktop. Here arms and legs were wrapped in bandages. Around her waist she had a pouch as well.

"Sakura-Chan! What are you doing here?"

"Why she's coming on this mission with us." answered Kakashi.

"With all do respect, hokage -sama. You told us this was a B-rank mission, and I hardly think a genin is capable of doing such a task," said Neji.

Sakura just scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Neji just glared at her and turned his attention back to the sandaime.

"Didn't I tell you, Sakura is now a chunin as well."

A small spread of shock spread over the boy's faces while the other three shinobi smirked. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Neji before turning away.

"Now we must get down to matters. You four should consider yourselves lucky, considering your still chunin. The mission was originally suppose to be a B-rank, but is now an A-rank mission. You have to assassinate a man named Li Tang Yung. He is a wanted missing-nin from the Land of Waves. As you are all aware, Kakashi is your team leader and will fill you in on the details on the way. You will be leaving this afternoon. You're all dismissed."

The shinobi bowed and walked out of the room. On the way down, the three boys kept staring at the girl. She was a chunin now and they were not sure why. Kakashi had caught these looks and began to walk abreast to the chunin.

"Don't underestimate her, she's a lot stronger than you think."

This was all the jounin said as he walked away and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Noon had soon arrived and all four chunin sat waiting in front of the gates for their sensei. For Naruto and Sakura, it was nothing new. They just peacefully chatted until he arrived. Soon enough, he decided to show up and the five shinobi set off.

This was it. This was her chance to show off how strong she had become over the past three months. Then they would know not to baby her around all the time and protect her. This time she would be fighting alongside with them, and they could then watch her back.

By nightfall, the shinobi reached the Land of waves, where Li Tang had been spotted recently. It seemed a little odd that a missing-nin would come back to his country out of the all the places he could have gone to.

The four shinobi wandered around a little, until they found a place to eat. After eating a plentiful dinner, they went to a hotel and got rooms for the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Morning came too soon for pleasure, as Sakura groggily got up from bed. She glanced at the clock and saw that she was running late. She hoped that the others had waited for her as she rushed to get ready. An hour later, Sakura emerged downstairs to see her teammates chowing down breakfast. When Kakashi saw her, he pulled up a seat for the girl and went back to eating.

After breakfast, the quintuple group headed out and began to scan the area. They each wore communication devices on their ears to alert the others if anything were to happen.

"Neji reporting in. Li had been spotted! I repeat, the subject has been spotted!"

"Roger that!" replied Kakashi.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Neji delivered a blow to the head but found himself kicking a log. Damn Li! The chunin activated his byakugan and began to scan the area for any signs of the missing-nin. All of a sudden, a barrage of kunai came his way but he was able to deflect them all with his Hakkesho: Kaiten.

Neji came running back in a second later and hit the opponent with his jyuken. Li barely managed to escape the blow as it just grazed him. But it seemed to do some damage as the nin stopped for a few seconds and clutched his chest.

"Kuso you brat!"

Neji just smirked and began to run in again. A second before he could pull his attack off, Li disappeared into thin air and reappeared jabbing the Huyga in the stomach. Neji let out a gulp of air as he was sent flying. The boy braced himself for the impact but it never happened. Naruto and Shikamaru came into the battle and had grabbed him just in time. Kakashi appeared a second later.

"Where's Haruno?" asked Neji.

"How troublesome. We'll have to work without her. She at the border, it will take some time for her to return."

"Yeah, so let's try to finish this before then!" said Naruto.

A hearty laugh came from the other side of the field. Li was clutching his stomach as his sides ached form the laughter.

"Do you really think a bunch of brats like you could take me out so easily? The only one who might actually have a chance is the jounin. You're all pathetic."

"That's what you think. We're going to beat you. You better believe it!"

Naruto made a hand sign and summoned a mass of a thousand clones. They all began to pounce on the man. Li of course fought back as he destroyed countless clones. Soon they were all gone except one. Li charged at the boy and he disappeared on contact.

"Pathetic. I know you're hiding. You better not be running. If you are truly strong, you will come fight me for real."

Naruto jumped out of hiding in the three and lunged into a kick. Li grabbed his foot and threw the boy in the air. Naruto was sent flying and couldn't grab on to anything. He braced for impact but felt himself stop in mid air. He looked up Sakura firmly gripping his shoulders as she landed on the ground.

"What do we have here, a weak little kunoichi? How pathetic. To think that the likes of you can beat someone like me. Konoha shinobi are weak."

Sakura placed Naruto gently down and looked Li straight in the face. A small smirk crept on to her lips and determination flashed through her eyes.

"You want to bet?"

Li smirked as well as a small laugh escaped his lips.

"And here I thought I wasn't going to have any fun. You're spunky kunoichi, I'll give you that. Maybe I can have some fun with you."

Li took a kunai and began to charge in. Sakura grabbed a kunai of her own, and charged in as well. The clashed and broke apart. They both charged in again and clashed again. Li was the first to step back as he bit his finger and made a few hand signs. He then placed his hand on the floor, palm down.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A huge poof of smoke covered the area. When it cleared, a huge wolf was in its place. Li jumped on the back of his wolf and smirked down at the girl. To his dismay, the girl seemed unfazed. She had a smirk on her face as well.

"You seem very confident kunoichi. Show me what you got."

"With pleasure."

The wolf let out a howl and began to charge at the girl. When it was only a few feet away, Sakura hit the ground with her fist and it began to collapse and break into millions of pieces. A look of awe passed was on the boy's faces. When had Sakura learned to do that? It was amazing.

The wolf began to fall down into the crack with Li on his back. Li jumped off the animal and onto a tree branch on the other side.

"Kai!"

In a puff of smoke, the wolf disappeared and half of the field was in ruins.

"I must say, that is an impressive technique you got there kunoichi."

"That's the least of your worries."

"We'll see about that."

Li then launched a barrage of kunai with exploding tags on them. Sakura managed to evade with great agility.

"She's fast!" stated Neji.

"No more fooling around Li. This ends now. You are a wanted missing-nin. Your days on the run are over."

Sakura grabbed her hand and began to collect chakra in it until it became visible to everyone's eyes. It made a sound of a thousand birds chirping. ?Everyone quieted down and just started I awe.

"This ends now!"

Sakura charged in as fast as she could and lunged at the nin. The chidori hit the side of a cliff and part of it fell. Sakura pulled out her hand with the chidori still intact and charged once again. This time Li grabbed her hand and held her up in the air. The chidori faded and the whole field was quiet.

"Its over for you kunoichi!"

"Want to bet?"

Sakura took her right hands and smacked Li in the gut. He coughed out a little blood and the air was blown out of him. Then he went flying back a few meters crashing through trees and rocks. Soon eh stopped and the shinobi ran over to check on him. Neji used his byakugan and was amazed at what he saw. Li's bones were broken, organs were severely damaged, and he was bleeding internally. The Huyga then checked his pulse and found none.

"He's dead."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A month after the missions, various shinobi began to see her new found strength and held respect for her. Sadly Sakura would be leaving in a few days. There was only one way out of this and that was to go to the snake himself.

Every night she rummaged through papers and books for any information on the snake that she could find. One night she slipped into the hokage's office without detection and looked around as well. She remembered to return everything back to the way it was and slipped out quietly.

Once she had felt she got all she could, she quietly packed supplies, and slipped out in the dead of night. She knew she would be declared a missing-nin and people would be looking all over for her. But this was the only way. Her next destination was the sound village and she had a feeling it wouldn't be her last.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Just as she had suspected, the village went frantic and people were searching all over for her. Anbu was swarming the area, even in the sound. So Sakura disguised herself by changing the color of her hair and her clothes. She also stashed away her headband. She had to keep a low profile as possible.

For a while, Sakura just roamed the area trying to figure out where the snake could be hiding. Accidentally , she stumbled upon a cave hidden in the woods with genjutsu. Judging by its type, Sakura concluded that a ninja had to be an expert in genjutsu to figure it out and to break it.

Sakura made a couple of hand signs and shouted "KAI!". Sure enough, the genjutsu disappeared and she found a cave in front of her. Sakura cautiously walked in and found herself in a long and narrow passageway. Soon she came upon a halfway which branched off into three paths. Sakura, by instinct, chose the middle path and followed it down. As soon as she reached the halfway point, a kunai brushed by her face hitting the wall. The weapon had grazed her leaving a stream of warm blood on her face.

A young man with silver-colored hair appeared. He was dressed all in purple. Beside him, a pale skinned man with long and sleek black hair appeared a second later.

"My, my, Kabuto. Looks like we have an intruder."

"It does look that way indeed."

"Orochimaru," was the last words that escaped the kunoichi's lips as Kabuto began to charge at her once again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_**So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review and let me know.**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**SEGUHA D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Yikes……………………… Don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know its been forever…….i have been so busy…..luckily I have regents week… and I already finished my tests….. so I can update….. alright... I like to thank all my loyal reviewers…. I luv you all………….here we go… _**

****

**Disclaimer: 1, 2 … I don't own Naruto**

**3, 4… or anything else you don't think I do**

**5, 6 … no need to sue**

**7, 8 … so shut up**

**9, 10… I'll say it again**

****

**TITLE: A RIPPLE IN TIME**

****

**SUMMARY: Sakura and Naruto are facing Orochimaru to get back Sasuke. Naruto has been knocked out and only Sakura is left to fight. Orochimaru uses a forbidden jutsu on her and she finds herself in Konoha, when team 7 was just little kids. She experiences everything they've been through first hand and intervenes in turn, changing the future. Team 7 are best buddies and Sasuke talks to her and acknowledges her. But she is her weak old self again. After a while, she begins to regret what she did. She realizes that the only reason she became the strong person she was today was because he left. So now Sakura is pushing herself past her limits to make sure that everything turns back to normal.**

****

**CHAPTER 11:**

**Recap:**

Just as she had suspected, the village went frantic and people were searching all over for her. Anbu was swarming the area, even in the sound. So Sakura disguised herself by changing the color of her hair and her clothes. She also stashed away her headband. She had to keep a low profile as possible.

For a while, Sakura just roamed the area trying to figure out where the snake could be hiding. Accidentally, she stumbled upon a cave hidden in the woods with genjutsu. Judging by its type, Sakura concluded that a ninja had to be an expert in genjutsu to figure it out and to break it.

Sakura made a couple of hand signs and shouted "KAI!". Sure enough, the genjutsu disappeared and she found a cave in front of her. Sakura cautiously walked in and found herself in a long and narrow passageway. Soon she came upon a halfway which branched off into three paths. Sakura, by instinct, chose the middle path and followed it down. As soon as she reached the halfway point, a kunai brushed by her face hitting the wall. The weapon had grazed her leaving a stream of warm blood on her face.

A young man with silver-colored hair appeared. He was dressed all in purple. Beside him, a pale skinned man with long and sleek black hair appeared a second later.

"My, my, Kabuto. Looks like we have an intruder."

"It does look that way indeed."

"Orochimaru," was the last words that escaped the kunoichi's lips as Kabuto began to charge at her once again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

As the medic came barging towards the kunoichi, she recognized the attack instantly. He was going to try to sever her muscle tissue in different parts of her body. He was trying to immobilize her. But she wasn't going to let that happen. A split second before the medic went to sever the muscles in her thigh, the girl flipped out of the way and bounced back, hitting the medic square in the face with the heel of her shoes. This sent the boy back a few meters into the walls of the cave. A thin trail of blood ran down his face, just as blood ran down hers.

"My, my kunoichi, aren't you a strong one."

"Shut up Kabuto! I didn't come here for your crap!"

Kabuto flashed a look of surprise in his eyes and then smirked. Did she know who they were? If his memory served him right, she just said his name. Did she know Orochimaru too? If she did she should have known better than to come here. What could she possibly have wanted?

"So you know who I am? I assume you know who my master is as well?"

"Precisely."

Kabuto stood up from his position on the ground and walked over to Orochimaru. The sannin had a sly look on his face. He dangerously licked his lips with long and grotesque tongue. A smirk was present on his face and his slit-like eyes gave her a dangerous look.

"Kunoichi, who are you?" asked the sannin.

"Haruno Sakura."

They knew that name, but his girl didn't have the pink hair that made her stand out. Sakura noticed their surprise and she just smiled. She touched her hair and pulled it off. It was a wig or so it seemed because when she pulled it off, beautiful bubblegum hair fell upon her shoulders. The medic and the sannin both had a look of relief on their faces and then it turned to a serious look. The kunoichi just closed her eyes and sighed. It was now or never. She had to fix what she had done, even if it meant selling her soul to this monster. He was the only one with the time travel jutsu. He was her only option.

"Ahh… Sakura. I've found out a lot about you. Kabuto has been getting information on your friends and teammates, Sasuke, Naruto, and the many others."

"I am well aware of that. As much as you want Sasuke, his heart is not set on revenge. He won't help you."

"You should be careful of the words you send out of that mouth of yours little girl, it just might be the end of you."

Sakura just smirked. Damn, even Orochimaru had changed. This was going to be harder than she thought it would.

"Why are you here?" asked Kabuto.

"To make a deal."

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto looked intrigued. The sannin pressed her to go on and she continued.

"I know that you have a time travel jutsu and I need it. Your the only person I know who has it. I want you to open the time portal for my use."

"For what reasons child would you want me to use this jutsu?"

Sakura sighed and pondered for a minute. She was trying to figure how to say it in the fewest words possible without giving too much away.

"To go back and fix something that never should have started."

Orochimaru was intrigued by the girl's response, but pressed no further. He just smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Messing around with time can be very dangerous you know?"

"I am well aware of that."

"Very well child. I will help you, but your end of the bargain must meet my desires."

"That won't be a problem."

"Well child, what is it?"

"The only thing I know you'll want, the chance to destroy Konoha."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarutobi sighed as he ushered the Anbu out of his office. They didn't find the kunoichi yet. She seemed to have disappeared into thin air. There was no sign of her and nobody knew where she went. The sandaime sighed again. This was going to be one hell of a day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Orochimaru let out a stifled laugh. The lengths this girl was willing to go for that one jutsu was amazing.

"You do realize what will happen if I take this deal?"

"I understand. Right now this jutsu is more important to me than anything else. I give you my word."

The sannin pondered for a minute on what he just heard. This could be his chance to destroy Konoha or it could be just a trap. He would take his chances. If the girl deceived him, she would die along with all the others.

"Very well kunoichi. I accept."

Sakura smirked and sighed out in relief. Unknown to anyone else, behind her, she had her fingers crossed. She wasn't stupid enough to make a deal like.

"I won't let you won't, I promised."

For the next five minutes, Orochimaru reviewed the mechanics of the jutsu with her and told her how to figure out the portal she could use for where she wanted to go. Then he used the jutsu on her. Sakura found the portals and went through each and everyone fixing her mistakes. She let Ino befriend her, she witnessed the Uchiha massacre. She even made sure that the deal with Orochimaru never happened. Soon enough, she found herself back on the mountain ledge, where she had been fighting Sasuke. But no one seemed to be there. Sakura looked around the area until she found a scroll on the floor. She picked it up and read it. It said:

Sakura–san,

I hope you had fun in your time travel. As you see we have left this battle site. It has been weeks since you left. We currently have the kuubyi boy with us. If you ever want to see him again and try to bring him back, meet us back in this exact spot at the exact same time next week. You have to come by yourself and may only bring Kakashi. No one else. If you do, we will kill the demon boy.

Kabuto

Sakura's body shook as she finished reading the letter. They had taken Naruto as prisoner. Damn it! She was too late. Tears ran down the girl's face as she began to sob. After a minute or so, she calmed down and stopped. She had to get back to Konoha and let them know everything. They were probably worried sick. There was only one thing she could say for sure, she was definitely back in her time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Sakura approached the gate, her body became stiff and she stopped. Why was she so afraid to go back? Was she afraid that she messed up the time again or that she had failed miserably and let everyone down again?

Sakura shook her head of these negative thoughts. She had no time to sulk. The kunoichi composed herself and ran through the gates of her hometown. It was mid-afternoon and people were bustling everywhere carrying on their daily routines. Some of the villagers gave her a few weird looks as though she was crazy. Even so, Sakura ran past them and straight to the Hokage tower.

Once she in the building, she ran upstairs and barged through the door into her office. Everyone who was in the room turned around to see the maniac who had entered the room. When they saw the kunoichi in the doorway, their faces were filled with smiles. The remaining of the Konoha 12 and their senseis were in the room.

"Sakura!" yelled Ino as she barged over and gave her a huge hug.

Once Ino let go, Sakura sighed. She really got herself into a big mess this time.

"Oi, what happened to your face? How troublesome."

Sakura jumped a bit and touched her face to feel dried blood on it. She had totally forgotten about it.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura made a couple of hand signs and shouted "KAI!". Sure enough, the genjutsu disappeared and she found a cave in front of her. Sakura cautiously walked in and found herself in a long and narrow passageway. Soon she came upon a halfway which branched off into three paths. Sakura, by instinct, chose the middle path and followed it down. As soon as she reached the halfway point, a kunai brushed by her face hitting the wall. The weapon had grazed her leaving a stream of warm blood on her face._

_A young man with silver-colored hair appeared. He was dressed all in purple. Beside him, a pale skinned man with long and sleek black hair appeared a second later._

"_My, my, Kabuto. Looks like we have an intruder."_

"_It does look that way indeed."_

"_Orochimaru," was the last words that escaped the kunoichi's lips as Kabuto began to charge at her once again._

_**End Flashback**_

"And where is Naruto?" asked Neji.

Sakura stiffened a bit form all the questions. She had a lot of things to say and it would only dampen the mood.

"Tsunade –sama, how long have I been gone?"

"Two months. We were worried sick about you both. We went to search for you, but you guys just disappeared. Where is Naruto?"

Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out the scroll that they left her. Tsunade gave her a questionable look and began to read it. When she finished she looked appalled.

"How could this have happened Sakura?"

Sakura cleared her voice and began to tell everyone the whole story as they listened intently. When she had finished very seemed to be full of a mix of emotions. Kakashi looked up at the godaime and opened his mouth to speak.

"What should we do?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and began to divulge all the information she had gotten. She knew as well as anyone else, that there was only one thing they could do. Besides, if she did it any other way, Sakura would kill her.

"There is only one thing we can do, we have to follow what has been written in this letter. Its our only choice. Sakura, Kakashi, you two will be on your own. There will be no backup whatsoever."

Sakura looked up surprised at the godaime's response. Tsunade just smiled and shook her head at her.

"Arigatou Tsunade –sama."

"I know that this is the way you would have wanted it."

Some of the chunin seemed a little displeased, but they shook it up. They knew Sakura and Tsunade. They also knew what they were doing.

Sakura stood up and walked towards Kakashi who had a serious look on his face. She needed to clear something with him. Hopefully, he would understand.

"Kakashi-sensei, I want you to promise me one thing when we get there. I want you to let me -------------"

"Fight Sasuke and I will take Kabuto since Orochimaru can't fight."

"Precisely. I got us into this mess and I'm going to get us out. It all my fault. The one time those two needed me the most, I let them down, again. I keep messing up everything we try to get Sasuke back. This time I messed up really badly. I even let them take Naruto away. I promised I would bring them back and I'm going to keep that promise. As far as I'm concerned, this is my last shot. I need to make things right."

By now tears were spilling out of the girl's eyes as she clenched her fist.

"Please Kakashi-sensei, this means everything to me!"

Kakashi just stared at his student for a minute. She had gotten quite strong over the years, but so had Sasuke. But what worried him the most was his curse seal. What if he activated it? He would kill her.

"You realize that even though you have gotten stronger, so has Sasuke?"

"Yes, I do."

"And even if you manage to beat him somehow, you will be badly hurt?"

"Yes."

"And if his curse seal activates?"

"Let's just hope it doesn't get to that point."

Both ninja stayed silent for a moment. Sakura was anxious to know his verdict. She knew that he knew that's eh was taking a huge risk here. Kakashi thought it over a few minutes and then sighed.

"Very well Sakura."

"Arigatou."

Kakashi just nodded. Everyone else looked a bit skeptical but shrugged it off.

"Sakura, after the medic checks you out and release you, get ready. We have some serious training to do this week. If we want to beat those two ourselves, we need to be in good shape. This may be the hardest battle we've ever had."

Sakura nodded. She knew very well what her sensei was talking about.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

After Sakura was released form medical care, she and her sensei trained rigorously for days. The other chunin and their senseis helped out as well. Soon enough, judgment day had come. It was now or never. This was their absolute last chance. They afford to mess up this time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_**So what do you think? Review and let me know! I hope you enjoyed reading this.**_

_**Until next Time,**_

_**Seguha **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Damn! I'm so sorry! Don't kill me!!!! I know I haven't updated in along time but I've been so busy… that's why I got mad when one of my readers sent me a message about this…and told me if I didn't respond to them, they would get my account deleted.. I answered back and they haven't written back… so... I don't know what to do right now… I can only update when I have time to write… don't worry though...from the end of June and on…you will see quicker and faster updates… I'll have plenty of time in the summer... thx to all my faithful reviewers... until this story is finished...this is the only one I'm going to be working on… There is only 1or 2 chapters left after this one… I haven't decided it…I'm so excited… this will be my first completed story on fanfiction ever! Alright…on with the show now!!!!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… if I did though…I'd be set for life… also I do not own the song lyrics or anything else you don't think I own..**

**Title: A Ripple In Time**

**Chapter 12:**

**Recap:**

_After Sakura was released form medical care, she and her sensei trained rigorously for days. The other chunin and their senseis helped out as well. Soon enough, judgment day had come. It was now or never. This was their absolute last chance. They afford to mess up this time._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura strapped on her ninja gloves as she took a few deep breaths. She could do this. Today she would bring her friends backs from the snake's grasp and make him pay. Then the kunoichi sighed. She couldn't help but doubt herself at times. She must have been crazy to make that deal with Kakashi-sensei.

**Flashback:**

_Sakura stood up and walked towards Kakashi who had a serious look on his face. She needed to clear something with him. Hopefully, he would understand._

"_Kakashi-sensei, I want you to promise me one thing when we get there. I want you to let me -------------"_

"_Fight Sasuke and I will take Kabuto since Orochimaru can't fight."_

"_Precisely. I got us into this mess and I'm going to get us out. It all my fault. The one time those two needed me the most, I let them down, again. I keep messing up everything we try to get Sasuke back. This time I messed up really badly. I even let them take Naruto away. I promised I would bring them back and I'm going to keep that promise. As far as I'm concerned, this is my last shot. I need to make things right."_

_By now tears were spilling out of the girl's eyes as she clenched her fist._

"_Please Kakashi-sensei, this means everything to me!"_

_Kakashi just stared at his student for a minute. She had gotten quite strong over the years, but so had Sasuke. But what worried him the most was his curse seal. What if he activated it? He would kill her._

"_You realize that even though you have gotten stronger, so has Sasuke?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_And even if you manage to beat him somehow, you will be badly hurt?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And if his curse seal activates?"_

"_Let's just hope it doesn't get to that point."_

_Both ninja stayed silent for a moment. Sakura was anxious to know his verdict. She knew that he knew that's eh was taking a huge risk here. Kakashi thought it over a few minutes and then sighed._

"_Very well Sakura."_

"_Arigatou."_

**End Flashback**

Damn it! She had to stop worrying, for Naruto's sake and Sasuke's sake. Sensing his former student's uneasiness, the jounin walked over and placed a firm hand on the girl's shoulder. She tensed a bit, but then calmed down.

"Everything will be alright Sakura. You can do it."

"I know, but.."

Kakashi sighed.

"We've been training our buts off for this day. We can't back out now. You said it yourself. No regrets, right?"

Suddenly the girl had a look of determination in her eyes.

"Right Kakashi-sensei, no regrets."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me sensei. We're equals in battle now."

"Arigatou Kakashi."

The jounin just gave a friendly smile and walked away. Despite his relaxed façade, he was just as worried as Sakura. He hoped things would turn out right today, for her sake and for his. They couldn't take another disappointment in their lives. Sasuke had given them enough already.

After a couple of minutes or so, both of the shinobi finished gathering their weaponry and supplies for battle. Kakashi was carrying the same-old, same-old, except for the fact that he was carrying an extra large scroll on his back. The same followed for Sakura, except she was carrying two sheathed swords on her back and she was wearing ninja gloves. She never wore them anymore, until now at least.

"Ready Sakura?"

"Ready!"

The two shinobi ventured to the gates of Konoha and were there in minutes. Greeting them at the gates were Tsunade and Shizune, as well as the rest of the Konoha 12, save for Sasuke, and Naruto, and their former senseis.

"You two ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be Tsunade-sama."

"And you Kakashi?"

"No regrets, right?"

The blonde woman smirked.

"Right. No regrets."

After the godaime spoke, Shizune spoke up.

"Sakura-san, Kakashi-san, you two have been training hard for this day, and in turn learned many new things and strived yourselves to become better. Sakura especially. I just knows he's dying to show off her new techniques, especially the one she made herself."

"I always knew she was a fast learner, but I never saw for real until now. Despite my negligence, she's taught herself well."

"Hai, Kakashi-san. We were all amazed. Not to get to the point, we just want to wish you good luck and give you a few things to help you out in battle."

At that moment, Tsunade stepped forward and gave Sakura and Kakashi each a kit full of medical supplies, everything from bandages to soldier pills.

"I had a feeling you would need them, especially my former apprentice."

"Arigatou," the two said in unison.

Tsunade just smiled.

"Now I thinks your fellow shinobi would like to wish you luck before you go."

On cue, all the shinobi stepped forward and started to offer good luck and advice to the other two. Tenten and Lee told the kunoichi they were proud of how wells eh learned the skills they taught her and said they knew she could do it. Gai gave Kakashi a pep talk about how his rival couldn't lose and how it would be a disgrace.

Afterwards, the shinobi waved their goodbyes as the other two started to walk out of the gates. As soon as Kakashi exited, Sakura began to, but Tsunade stopped her.

"Sakura, remember. You can only use that technique on one condition."

"Wakkata."

"Now go. Kakashi is waiting."

"Hai."

And with that Sakura ran out of the gate and greeted Kakashi. Together the two raced to the mountainside. They were both anxious to get this over with. It was going to be difficult considering the power levels of their opponents and having no backup.

Soon, they reached the mountainside and landed gently on top of it. They looked around for sign of the enemy, but found nobody. Damn it! They better have not been playing around.

"Sorry we're a little late. Sasuke-kun was having a few doubts."

Both of the Konoha shinobi turned around and narrowed their eyes when they saw the people before them. Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Sasuke were both there. Behind them, Naruto was tied up and hung from one of the rocks. He looked unharmed, but Sakura knew better. They had probably hurt him somehow.

"Well, well, look what we have here Sasuke-kun. Looks like your little kunoichi friend had followed the letter I set out for her."

"Hn."

"Orochimaru-sama.."

"Nani, Kabuto?"

"I would like it if we disposed of them quickly."

"Of course. Don't worry we will."

The snake them turned his gaze towards the kunoichi.

"You made a wise choice Sakura, by following the letter."

"I did what I had to."

"Is that so? You really think you could take Sasuke-kun away from me, much less the kuubyi boy?"

"Definitely. I swear I will."

Orochimaru just laughed maniacally.

"You really are stupid for thinking that."

"Uresai! I'm not same girl I used to be."

Sakura then turned to Sasuke, and onyx eyes met green orbs.

'I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm going to bring you back home Sasuke. I give you my word."

Sakura then turned back around to the snake sannin.

"I may have failed the first two times, but I'm not going to make the same mistakes again. I'm taking my teammates back home!"

"We'll see about that."

Orochimaru then jumped up to a higher level and landed firmly on the rocks. This was where he would watch the battles from.

"Kabuto.."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto pushed up his glasses and then charged at the kunoichi. But before he could reach her, Kakashi moved forward and blocked the attack.

"You're not going any further Kabuto. She's not your opponent, I am."

"Is that so?"

Kakashi looked over to his former student and nodded.

"Sakura, go take care of Sasuke. I'll take care of him."

Sakura just nodded and ran in Sasuke's direction and met him in a fighting stance.

"This is it Sasuke. You don't know how long I have waited for this moment."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, nearby in the trees and group of anbu black-opts stood in silence and watched. They had had strict orders not to interfere unless things got really bad, straight form the godaime herself. They couldn't take any chances. One wrong move and they were as good as dead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As her green orbs met his onyx ones, she couldn't help but sense a look of remorse and regret in his eyes. Could this be the Sasuke she had left behind months ago? She had never seen that look in his eyes before.

_This life's not like you wanted it  
His eyes, I can see again, I need you here  
In your mind nobody's listening  
It's your right not to feel again, just breathe again_

Sasuke looked in her eyes for another second and then tore his gaze away from hers. The genin then reached for his sword in his sheath but stopped. He then looked at Sakura and nodded. As soon as he had done that, he leapt of the mountainside and into the trees in the forest. He stopped for a second and motioned her to follow him. Sakura hesitated for a moment, but then she leapt into the trees. What was he thinking?

_Time after time, I walk the fine line  
Something keeps bringing me back  
Time after time, I'm going in blind  
I don't know which way I need to go_

Sasuke leapt through the trees in a steady pace, looking behind his shoulder every once in a while to see if he could spot the kunoichi. It was obvious that she was trailing far behind him, but he could sense her chakra signature. She was on his tail. Sasuke sighed and continued forward keeping his pace. He didn't want to do this, but she was forcing him to.

Sakura leapt through the trees following her teammate's chakra signature. Even after all this time, she could sense anywhere. Was he running away? Where was he taking her? She remembered Kabuto mentioning something about Sasuke having doubts, but his actions still confused her.

_Feels like your world is caving in  
And I cry, failing to understand, I wish I can  
It's alright if you're missing him  
In his eyes you can live again, free within_

_Time after time, I walk the fine line  
Something keeps bringing me back  
Time after time, I'm going in blind  
I don't know which way I need to go_

Sakura sighed. She still cared about him deeply, but he was just making things worse for her and himself. Sakura then smiled. She was a fool. Even after all this time, she still couldn't figure the Uchiha out. She led her life blindly around him. But now was her time to fix that. And with that she sped up her pace in order to catch up to the Uchiha.

_Time after time, I walk the fine line  
Something keeps bringing me back  
Time after time, I can't see the signs  
I don't know which way I need to go_

_Do all these roads lead back to you?  
I don't know which way I need to go  
One day, some day..._

_Time after time, I walk the fine line  
Something keeps bringing me back  
Time after time, I can't see the signs  
I don't know which way I need to go_

_Someday….._

After speeding around for a while, Sakura finally caught up to Sasuke. He was in her view. At the same time Sasuke looked around and frowned. She had caught up.

Sakura now began to speed up faster and faster. Then she made a huge leap and landed smoothly in front of Sasuke, who halted to a stop.

"No more running away!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metal clashed against metal as the two shinobi broke apart. They had been fighting for a while now, and neither were able to land a hit. The battle would never end this way.

Kakashi separated and stood back as he scanned his surroundings. Sakura and Sasuke had left the area and Orochimaru was still on the top of the mountain ledge observing their battle. She seemed to have noticed that the other two were gone, as well as Kabuto. Naruto was still unconscious.

"You really are a fool Kakashi. Do you really think that little kunoichi could beat Sasuke on her own? She wouldn't even stand a chance against me."

"You're wrong."

"Really? How so?"

"She's a lot stronger than you think. She can definitely take Sasuke down and beat him."

"You're way in over your head Kakashi."

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not. We'll just have to fight out and see won't we?"

Kakashi stashed his kunai away in his pouch and moved up his hitai-ate to reveal his sharingan.

"So we're finally getting serious Kakashi?"

"This is the only way this battle can end."

Kabuto just smirked and put his kunai away as well. Then his hand began to blow blue with his chakra.

"Let's begin shall we?"

On cue, both shinobi clashed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked stunned after hearing the kunoichi's last words. Sasuke took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"What makes you think I'm running away?"

Sasuke pulled his sword out of his sheath and readied it before her.

"Look Sakura, I don't want to do this. Unless you want to die at my hands, you'll go away."

"I can't do that Sasuke."

Sasuke just frowned and gripped his sword firmly.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to cut you down."

Then Sasuke came charging at the kunoichi and sliced his sword down on her. To his dismay, she blocked his attack with a sword of her own.

"Calm down Sasuke. You'll get a chance to kill me a little later. We need to talk."

"How many times to I have to tell you? I'm not coming back!"

"Damn it Sasuke! Just hear me out!"

Sasuke removed his weapon and jumped back stunned. Sakura had never yelled at him before. She had never talked to him that way before.

Sakura regained her composure and opened her mouth to speak.

"Just hear me out."

_I will forgive but I won't forget  
And I hope you know you've lost my respect_

Sasuke put his sword back in his sheath and locked his gaze on her. Sakura did the same.

"Look. I've been leading my whole life blindly around you. As much as I wanted to, I never knew much about you. I remember when you scolded me back when we were genin that I didn't know what loneliness was and how you and Naruto went through it. I never admitted it to myself then, but I knew you were right. But I understand a lot better right now and I finally understand what you've been going through my whole life."

"Uresai! You can never understand what I had to go through!"

'_You better watch out  
If you don't know whats going on around you  
You better think twice  
Before you fry off the handle and lose it  
You better join us  
Before you get lost in the shuffle  
You better rise against  
The demons that are gonna try and hold you down_

"You're wrong! Damn it Sasuke! I was there, I saw it all!"

Sasuke looked shocked and was taken back by that statement.

"How?"

"Orochimaru. The attack he used on me earlier was a time travel jutsu. He sent me back to when we were just kids who just entered the academy. I was there and had stopped the massacre, but I just made matters worse in the future. But I went back and fixed it. I was there Sasuke. I witnessed the massacre with my own two eyes. It was painful too watch. I had become close with your family and it killed me to see what happened to them."

Sasuke's gaze fell to the floor for a second and then he turned it on her again. Anger and mixed emotions flashed through his eyes.

"That still gives you no right to tell me you understand what I've been through. These past few years have been hell for me and nothing you can do and say can fix that. I chose this path and I intend to follow it through."

"Dammnit Sasuke! Everyone misses you. They all want you back. Things are not just the same without you around. We need you back Sasuke."

"I told you, I am an avenger. I cannot follow the same path as you."

_Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love? _

_Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love_

"Dammnit Sasuke! You have to come back! For our sake. People had risked their lives to go after you and to save you room the darkness, and almost died trying. People who didn't even know you as well as me and Naruto did. Yet they risked their lives for you. Doesn't that mean something to you!"

"Hn."

"Each and everytime we keep coming back for you, no matter how badly we get injured and mess up. We care about you Sasuke. We need you! Konoha needs you! We won't give up until we can bring you back. We won't let you get consumed by the darkness and revenge. We won't let you hurt yourself or kill yourself for some stupid goal!"

"Stupid goal! Dammnit Sakura! That man killed my clan! If I don't kill him before I die, I can't ever rest in peace. He has to pay for what he's done!"

"Dammnit Sasuke! Listen to yourself. You're like a broken recorder. All you talk about is revenge, nothing else. Don't you know killing Itachi won't change anything, and that it won't bring you any happiness? You'll still be miserable and alone. Killing him won't bring your family or your happiness back! You're just playing into his hand. He's trying to make you miserable and you're falling for it."

"Don't you think I know that? I know all that. I know killing Itachi won't solve anything."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I've spent my whole life working towards this goal and I can't give up now. I worked hard to get stronger and stronger, but Konoha can't give me any of that power. So I had to sell my soul to the devil. He can give me the power I want. He already has. I've gone too far to give it up now."

_Cause I'm not a pawn for you to play in your fucking game_

_I've got dignity and I dream that I want to change  
The pressure, your troubled and you let me down  
I'm not deaf and all I hear is your empty promises_

"How can you be so blind? All that bastard wants you for is your body so he can continue with his sick and twisted experiments. He doesn't care less about what you want. Besides, you're wrong."

"About what?"

"You're wrong about Konoha! If you stayed in Konoha, we could have helped you get a lot stronger and could have helped you defeat Itachi."

"Don't make me laugh. Konoha is junk. Everyone there is weak and useless, including you. I doubt you've gotten any stronger."

"You're wrong. I've gotten a lot stronger."

_Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love? _

_Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love_

_Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Yes it run sin your blood to betray the ones you love?_

Sasuke just smirked.

"I doubt that."

"I'm not the same little girl I used to be. I will take you down."

"Forget about it Sakura, I'm not coming back."

"Then I guess I'll just have to make you come back."

_I will forgive but I won't forget  
And I hope you know you've lost my respect _

Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?

_Yes it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?_

_The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love._

Sakura pulled her sword out in front of her and readied herself for battle. Sasuke followed suit. Then the both leaped into the air as their swords clashed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi jumped back avoiding another hit from the medics nin. By now, things had already heated up. Both of the shinobi were fighting its fullest and taking down eachother. Kakashi had managed to injure Kabuto in a couple of places in his taijutsu stage. Kabuto had also managed to injure him as well. They were both bleeding down the side of their faces and Kakashi had severed muscles in his claves. Kabuto had managed to hit him.

"I must say Kakashi, you're putting up a good fight."

"I wouldn't think of giving you anything less than that. It would be a fatal mistake to do so."

Kabuto laughed a little and smirked.

"I can tell this is going to be fun."

Kakashi tore his gaze away from Kabuto for a moment and looked at the snake sannin. He was looking at the battle with narrow eyes and was dangerously licking his lips. Then he switched his gaze to the forest.

'Wherever you are Sakura, be careful.'

"What's the matter Kakashi? You worried about your precious kunoichi?"

Kakashi swiftly changed his gaze back to Kabuto and closed his eyes for a moment. He then opened them with a solemn look on his face.

"You're wrong. I'm not worried. I just can't help to think about how Sakura is beating some sense into Sasuke. He really shouldn't underestimate her."

"Well, I suggest you keep your mind on this battle, or it will be the end of you. The minute you lose focus, I won't hesitate to take your life away. On another note, I believe Sasuke-kun will have some problem with that girl. Unlike I, he has emotional attachments to the girl. They will interfere with his better judgment. He might hesitate to kill her, but I have no doubt that he will go through with it. But then again, I'm not Sasuke. I don't have any bonds with you that need to be broken. I won't hesitate to take your life away."

Kabuto then smirked and adjusted his glasses. Kakashi just stood there keeping his emotionless façade.

"Its true that emotions can hinder one's judgment Kabuto, but when used under the right influence, they can be a great source of strength."

"That won't save you here."

"I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about Sakura. You're right when you say they have emotional attachments, but she won't let them stop her from bringing him back."

"Maybe."

Kabuto fixed his glasses again and closed his eyes. A smirk was present on his face.

"Let's continue this battle shall we?"

Kakashi nodded in agreement and the two charged in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metal clanged against metal as the two shinobi battled it out with their swords. As much as Sasuke hated to admit, she had gotten better. She could use a sword more fluidly and naturally than he could. She never knew how to before.

The two ninja broke apart and separated themselves as they tried to catch their breath. Sakura had a small smile on her face as she looked the facts over. Sasuke was having a hard time fighting her with his sword. He wasn't as skilled in it as she was. Never before had the thought entered her head but she was much better than him in taijutsu, even Naruto was. Ninjutsu was always Sasuke's strongest point. She had the upper hand for now but she was sure the tide would soon change.

Both shinobi took a few more deep breaths and charged again with their swords in hand. The blades of the swords clashed against eachother and came and again and again. This had one on fro long enough. Both shinobi let out a battle cry and charged in. Sakura slit Sasuke's wrists and he hit her in the stomach with the butt of his sword. The force of the attacks caused both shinobi to let go of the swords. It took a second for them to regain their composure and they jumped back and landed firmly on their trees. They were both panting heavily.

Sasuke was surprised that Sakura was able to keep up with him. Her stamina had improved, and as much as he hated to admit it, her taijutsu was more advanced than his. He wouldn't last long sticking to it and genjutsu was out of the picture. It was Sakura's strongest point back in their genin days. He had to use ninjutsu. They were his strongest points. He would hold out a little longer with the taijutsu and then switched the gears. Sakura had gotten stronger, but she wasn't up to par with him and he would prove it.

Sasuke checked his wrists to see how bad his injuries were. To his relief, the cuts weren't that deep, so he could still form hand seals to use his jutsu.

Sakura coughed up a bit blood as she fought to catch her breath. Sasuke had hit her really hard in the stomach. After a few more breaths or so, Sakura calmed down began to focus on Sasuke. She stood, and Sasuke did the same.

They both locked gazes forma moment and jumped into the air and started throwing kicks and punches at eachother. Neither of them hit their intended target, but Sakura had gotten close. She charged in again. Soon, she would have to start using her super strength. Regular taijutsu wouldn't be enough against Sasuke.

Both shinobi charged in again. After delivering a few kicks and punches, which Sakura countered with her own, he jumped back and preformed a couple of hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke spit a huge fireball out of his mouth at the Kunoichi, who swiftly evaded the attack.

'She's fast.'

Sasuke then followed with another attack.

"Katon: Housenka!"

Small fireballs were being shot at Sakura who managed to evade them, even the secondary attack of shuriken. She used her other sword to slice them away.

"Those attacks won't work on me Sasuke. I've seen them millions of times before. It's pointless."

Sasuke smirked.

"You've gotten stronger, I'll give you that. But it won't be enough to save you."

"Hn."

Sakura adjusted her gloves and put her sword back in her sheath. She then got into a fighting stance and the two engaged in battle. Sasuke threw shuriken and kunai at her with exploding tags but she managed to evade them. She countered by coming in with a punch at Sasuke, but he dodged and Sakura's fist hit the tree breaking it in half.

Sasuke was taken back by her strength and Sakura took the opportunity to charge at Sasuke. The genin had barely managed to avoid her attack, and her foot hit the ground, causing it to crumble.

Now Sasuke was on the offense, trying to avoid her attacks.

'I can't let even one of those hit its mark. In fact, if I get even grazed by one of them, I'm in big trouble.'

Sasuke busied himself trying to avoid her attacks. He barely escaped some of them. It was too close for comfort. Sakura charged in again, and this time managed to hit him in the shoulder. She heard a satisfying crack. No Sasuke was plummeting to the ground and Sasuke was about to get away from him, but he grabbed her hand with his injured arm and grabbed her sword with his other. He then slashed her chest and delivered a kick that blew the breath out of her and sent her flying. Sakura crashed into the trees, breaking a few, before she skidded to a halt. She then lurched forward and coughed up blood.

At the same time, Sasuke landed hard on the grounds, and had the breath knocked out of him as well. He coughed out blood as well. He slowly sat up and grabbed his aching shoulder. Damn. She really did a number on it. It would take weeks to heal.

Sakura coughed a few more times and spit out more blood. Then she placed her hand on her wound and began to heal it with her chakra. She healed it just enough so the bleeding would stop. She couldn't waste her chakra on healing herself, she needed it to fight.

"So you've learned how to heal yourself like Kabuto."

Sakura quickly turned around to see Sasuke on the tree branch above her. He was holding her sword in his hands and pain was evident in his face.

'Impossible. I didn't even feel him coming.'

"What's the matter?"

Sakura quickly jumped up and moved away to keep her distance from Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked and charge at Sakura.

_I am a little bit of loneliness _

_A little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints _

_But I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars  
I am what I want you to feel_

_But I've never had the doubt  
But it's like no matter what I do, _

_I can't convince you, to just believe this is real  
So I let go, watching you, _

_Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got_

Sakura quickly jumped away to avoid the incoming attack, but Sasuke appeared behind her and slashed her on the back, and then he delivered a kick that sent her plummeting to the ground.

Sakura hid the ground hard with a thud. Before she even had a chance to recover, Sasuke came down with the sword to deliver another blow. But before it hit his target, something stopped his sword. He looked down to see Sakura clutching the blade with her hands, with blood running down her arms.

_I can't faint the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

"How'd you…"

"If you think I will let you take me down so easily, you have another thing coming. I'm won't give up until I bring you back home."

Sakura then squeezed her hands a bit and the sword shattered to pieces. Then she delivered a hit straight to his rib cage and sent him flying. Sasuke hit a couple of trees before he stopped. She knew for a fact that she had broken a few of his ribs.

Sakura then sat up and coughed up some blood. She couldn't reach the wound on her back, so she swallowed a few blood clotting pills to stop the bleeding. Then she wearily stood up.

Sasuke coughed up some blood and regained his breath before he got to his feet again. He clutched his chest lightly and bit his lips in pain.

"Kuso. Damn her."

Sasuke then turned his gazed towards Sakura. They were both panting heavily and had used up a large amount of chakra. This battle was going to end soon and he would prevail.

Sasuke bit his thumb and produced some blood and formed a couple of hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A huge puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared. A huge snake was standing in front of her, with Sasuke on top of his head. He was still gripping his chest lightly from the pain.

"Two could play that game."

Sakura swiped some blood from her chest wounds and formed the necessary hand seals. She then thrusted her palm onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In her place, a huge slug appeared and Sakura stood on top of its head. Sasuke gave her a questioning look before his snake began to charge at her slug.

_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can_

_But sometimes I don't make sense  
I say what you never wanna say _

_But I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you _

_For once just to hear me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

The snake charged in and tried to bite down on the slug, but it dodged. Then the slug countered by shooting mouthfuls of acid at the snake. The snake managed to avoid it, and countered. Just before it could bite down on the slug, it split into tiny little ones and were crawling all over the place. Sakura jumped into the trees and Sasuke followed. He started to punch and kick her, but she managed to dodge. He got her at one point and sent her flying, but before she could hit anything, he delivered a few more blows and sent her flying. Sakura hit the trees really hard, breaking a few of her ribs as well. She then fell off the tree, but the slug caught her and placed her on the ground. Sakura coughed up some blood and clutched her chest lightly. She then jumped back on top of her snail panting heavily, to join Sasuke who was also panting heavily from the pain. Sakura placed her hand on her ribs and begun to heal just enough to take away some of the pain, so it was bearable.

Sakura collapsed on her knees a bit and heaved a bit. Sasuke had caused some damage to her internal organs. Wiping the blood away from her mouth, she stood up again.

On cue, the two animals charged at eachother, neither giving in. The slug kept shooting acid at the snake, and the snake kept trying to bite the slug, to inject its poisonous venom.

_I can't faint the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

Sakura took this to come up with a plan of your own. She took out a few kunai and exploding tags. She wrapped the tags around some kunai and threw them into the trees all around her. She even threw the ones without the kunai. She even aimed some at Sasuke to throw him off. It had worked.

"Your aim is horrible."

Sasuke then jumped of his snake and came after her. Sakura came into the trees and ran around a bit. She winched at times from the pain, but continued anyway. To her dismay, the genin had found her and they began to spar. At one point, Sasuke threw some kunai, and Sakura took the chance to set her plan in actions. She hit one of the kunai with her own and redirected it towards her ticking 'time bomb'. On contact, it set of a chain reaction of exploding tags and a huge explosion was heard. Smoke was everywhere.

When the smoke cleared, the two beasts were gone, and a huge section of the forest was destroyed. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Sakura scanned her surroundings with her green orbs. Nothing.

_Now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now_

_I can't faint the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

Out of nowhere, Sasuke reappeared and came down with a hit. Sakura barely managed to avoid the attack. Sasuke landed on the other side of forest. Both shinobi were breathing heavily and were low on chakra. They could only perform one or two more jutsus at most. It was too bad. She wasn't going to be able to show off her new moves after all. She didn't have enough chakra left.

_I can't faint the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

_I can't faint the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

Sasuke growled in anger. He was low in chakra, and it was fleeting the longer he waited. He could use at max, 2 jutsu. He growled again. Never before had he used so much chakra before against an opponent and gotten so badly injured. Sakura had truly gotten a lot stronger, but he could tell they were both almost at their limit. When, and if it got to that point, he would have to use his cursed seal. That meant trouble.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both ninja panted heavily as they tried to catch their breath. They had been fighting for a while, with no resolve. They were dead even and exhausted. But neither gave up. They both charged in and hit eachother in the face, both skidding back. They then stood up again and began to charge.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru watched with great interest. Kakashi was faring better than he thought. Things were getting interesting.

_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static and _

_Put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be _

_What I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake _

_Slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back_

Sasuke locked his gaze on the kunoichi once more.

"You've gotten strong, I'll give you that, but it ends now."

And then sizzling in his hand, the chidori appeared.

"Damn it Sasuke! Don't do this! Look how strong I've become staying Konoha. I brought you down on your knees hundreds of times already. I've injured you badly. What more proof do you need?"

"Not until I'm on the verge of death will I come back."

_It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you_

Then Sasuke jumped off his branch and charged at her. Sakura created a chidori of her own and leapt in the air to meet Sasuke's.

"Chidori!" they both yelled in unison.

Then a huge explosion occurred.

_When you hit me back  
We fall to the floor _

_The rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong _

_I pretend the past isn't real  
I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake_

_Slow to react  
So even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back_

When the explosion cleared, both ninja were bleeding badly in their shoulders and were plummeting to the ground. Sasuke summoned snakes out of his sleeves and grabbed Sakura.

"Let me go!"

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me."

"Kuso."

Sakura then took her fist and drove it into Sasuke's stomach. In seconds, they both hit the ground. A huge explosion occurred and Sasuke landed in a crater, while Sakura was flung back a couple of feet and hit a tree.

_It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you_

Both shinobi lay still on the ground. After a few minutes or so, Sakura regained consciousness and stood up. Her body ached terribly and she was in pain. At least it's over.

As soon as she stood up, behind her, she felt the presence of a huge amount of dark and evil chakra. Sakura turned around just in time to a beastly looking figure before her. It was all gray, with long purple hair and huge wings.

"Sasuke?"

"What do you think Sakura? This is the final level of the cursed seal."

"Kuso."

Sakura just stood there helplessly as Sasuke scooped in and smacked in through the trees breaking some. Sakura coughed up some more blood. Sasuke then pounded Sakura on her chest, knocking the air out of her.

"This is it Sakura. Its over."

Sakura closed her eyes in defeat. She was too weak to fight back. This was it. Sakura closed her eyes tightly and waited for the blow to come. It never came. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke clutch his head and screamed in agony.

"Sasuke?"

He just couldn't understand it. He was going to kill her until a picture of her crying flashed through his mind and stopped him. The next moment, he was being overwhelmed by the power of the curse seal He couldn't control it. Then Sasuke started rampaging around, destroying everything in his path.

_With You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
With you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
With you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes_

Sakura just watched in fear, as tears began to fill her eyes. Sasuke was in trouble and she couldn't help him. After a few minutes, Sasuke was coming in her direction. Sakura weakly stood up. She had one idea, but it was a long shot. She ran up to Sasuke and engulfed him in a hug and then she placed her lips on his, giving him a long kiss.

_No, no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No, no matter how far we've come I  
I can't wait to see tomorrow_

In a moment or so, Sasuke returned to his normal human form and collapsed on the ground.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke, please come back."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them. Then he nodded.

"You took me down Sakura. And if you had gotten that strong by staying in Konoha, maybe I can too."

Sakura just smiled and hugged Sasuke.

_With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
With you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
With you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes_

The two shinobi then sat in silence for a moment, until Sasuke spoke up.

"I want to kill him. I want to make him pay."

"Orochimaru?"

Sasuke just nodded.

"Alright."

Sasuke then stood up and transformed again into a beast.

"Climb on. We'll defeat him together."

Sakura nodded and climbed on his back. And then Sasuke took off into the sky heading towards the direction of the cliff. Orochimaru was going down. They would make sure of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So what do you think? It's 21 pages long and took me 6 hours to write. I think it turned out well. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Also the songs are:**_

_**Going in Blind by POD**_

_**Blood by Papa Roach**_

_**Faint by Linkin Park**_

_**With you by Linkin Park**_

_**PEacE OuT!**_

_**SeGUHA**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey peoples... sry about that long wait… I FINALLY got around to writing the next chapter of this story… but it is so troublesome:**_

_**1) The alert system is down again so people are not getting their alerts on new chappies, stories, or reviews… its annoying **_

_**2) I emailed them about the problem… no response yet…**_

_**3) I'm going to start working this week…. So the last chapter of this story will take time to put out… but I will do it as quick as possible**_

_**4) I'm just lazy and don't want to do any work… but I'll write ff for you peoples… I love to read your review it cheers me up... thx for them**_

_**5) I also had a hard time picking the song to use for this chappie**_

_**ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT IN THIS STORY! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE!**_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto and anything else you think I don't. I also follow the manga and some things in my story won't match up to it and I know... it's for the purpose of my story and will remain that way…. Sigh… **

**Title****: A Ripple In Time**

**Chapter 13**

**Recap:**

The two shinobi then sat in silence for a moment, until Sasuke spoke up.

"I want to kill him. I want to make him pay."

"Orochimaru?"

Sasuke just nodded.

"Alright."

Sasuke then stood up and transformed again into a beast.

"Climb on. We'll defeat him together."

Sakura nodded and climbed on his back. And then Sasuke took off into the sky heading towards the direction of the cliff. Orochimaru was going down. They would make sure of it.

Kabuto swiped his chakra filled hand against Kakashi's shoulder, who in the meantime barely managed to doge as the medic-nin severed a few of the muscles in his shoulder. The jounin leapt back and began to pant heavily. His hand grasped his shoulder lightly as if he were trying to suppress the pain.

"You know what Kakashi-san, I think you're worried about the girl. You were faring perfectly well until a little while ago."

Kakashi didn't speak a word as he looked in the direction the kunoichi had left. It was true, he was worried. Sakura had left a long time ago and had yet to come back. It was possible she could have sustained serious injuries and gotten hurt and so could have Sasuke. But that should have not held her down. What was taking her so long?

Kakashi then looked at Kabuto and stood up. There was a weary look on his face from exhaustion, but a small smirk was being played on his lips.

"Sakura will be fine. She can handle herself. She's probably on her way back right now with Sasuke."

"Old, yet naïve. She can never beat the Uchiha. And if she somehow manages to, she's dead either way. Sasuke has the curse seal and is in full control of it."

Without saying another word, Kakashi made a few hand signs and his right hand began to grow bright green with chakra. Kabuto smirked. So the jounin had copied his chakra blade with his sharingan. He was wondering when Kakashi would use it.

"My, my Kakashi-san, someone has gotten serious now. I'm surprised you waited this long."

"This ends now Kabuto."

Kabuto just readied himself as the two shinobi charged in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Haruno isn't back yet, Taichou. You should have sent some anbu after her."

The Leader of the group just sighed. They were not to get involved unless absolutely necessary. Those were the godaime's orders.

"Clam down. I'm sure she is fine. She's on her way back now."

A small sparrow flew down on the man's shoulder as he smirked.

"I had this little guy track her. She coming here and has the Uchiha with her."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura wearily rubbed her eyes as she tried to keep her vision in check. Damn, she had lost a lot of blood and it was getting to her. She reached in her pouch and took a soldier pill and popped it in her mouth.

"Sakura, you okay."

"Hai!"

"You sure you can still fight?"

Sakura just smirked and let out a small laugh.

"I'm not done yet. I still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Sasuke just smirked and looked ahead. They would be reaching their destination in a few minutes. If they were to beat Orochimaru, they would have to work in a team. He would need all the help he could get.

Sakura sighed and laid down on Sasuke's back. She had some chakra but not a lot. Maybe one or two attack tops. Then she would have to take her drastic measures. Unconsciously, her hand hovered to her right arm where the small purple diamond was imprinted. If it came down to it, she would have to use it.

"Sakura, we'll be there any minute now. You'll initiate the first attack."

Sakura quickly stood up and readied herself. It was now or never.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi managed to hurt Kabuto as he severed some of his muscles and tendons in his arms and legs. Over time, it became increasingly harder for both shinobi to move and they only had a minimal amount of chakra left and Kabuto couldn't waste that for healing.

At the moment both shinobi were on their knees breathing heavily.

"It almost over, eh Kakashi?"

The jounin looked over the situation for a minute as he thought to himself how to end the battle. He could only use one more attack and if had to be his Raikiri. One straight in the medic's heart would kill him. He just needed to hold him down.

Kakashi's thoughts were soon interrupted as he saw someone flying into the mountain where the snake sannin was, and it was followed by a huge explosion. The jounin thought he saw a flash of pink and smiled. She finally made it back.

The snake sannin stumbled back as he landed roughly on one of the rocks. He had barely managed to evade that last attack. It came out of nowhere. He looked up at the pile of rubble before him.

Seconds later, the kunoichi appeared out of the rubble in her battered and bruised form. Sasuke in his monstrous form, landed next to her a few seconds later.

"Yo Kakashi! Sasuke and I will take care of this snake here. You better finish off Kabuto."

Kakashi looked at the kunoichi dumbfounded for a minute but then nodded his head.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

All the anbu sighed when they spotted the pink-haired girl with the Uchiha. They were all relieved she wasn't mutilated or dead. The sparrow just chirped happily before it flew further up the tree to get some food.

"Now we just have to watch and make sure nothing goes wrong here."

"Hai taichou!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke swooped in to attack the sannin, who managed to evade the attack effortlessly. Sakura followed with another chakra-filled hit to the face, which he dodged also. The kunoichi jumped back a bit and panted. She was at her limit, but Sasuke could still go thanks to the curse seal.

Once again her hand hovered to the diamond as she gripped it lightly. This was her last shot.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kakashi popped a soldier pill in his mouth as he readied himself for his final attack. He took off the scroll from his back. He knew this was pushing it, but he couldn't back down. He swiped the scroll with his blood and performed a couple of hand signs. At first nothing happened but when Kabuto tried to move he found that he couldn't. He titled his head to the side and saw that he was being held down by a bunch of dogs.

"What the hell is this!"

"They are the symbol of your demise."

Kakashi preformed a few hand signs and his hand began to fill with chakra and the hiss of birds chirping could be heard.

"This is it! Its over!"

Kakashi charged in and drove his Raikiri straight through Kabuto's heart. The medic's eyes widened as he gasped. Blood began to pour out of his mouth as he collapsed to the floor. His body laid limp as blood gushed out of his wound.

"Gomen Orochimaru-sama," the medic whispered.

He then coughed up a lot of blood as his pulse began to dissipated until it disappeared. The medic now laid there dead and alone.

Kakashi began to walk away and only made it few feet when he collapsed. Damn! He couldn't move. He had used his sharingan too much and nearly depleted his chakra. Kakashi closed his eyes and let the darkness come over him so he could recover. His only hope was that Sasuke and Sakura would be okay.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke jeered back as he landed next to Sakura. Even without his arms, the man was still strong. He looked over to way Kakashi and Kabuto were. The jounin had managed to finish the nin off but had collapsed from exhaustion. It was now their turn to finish Orochimaru off.

"Sakura, can you still fight?"

"Hai. But I need you to distract Orochimaru while I get ready."

"Hai!"

Sasuke then charged in and began to fight with Orochimaru. He managed to land a few hits but he needed to get more in so he increased his speed and began to attack again.

Sakura sighed as she let out a deep breath. Sasuke was counting on her and she was going to pull through. But the conditions had to be met..

**Flashback**

"_Sakura," said Tsunade, " consider this your last and final lesson. I've taught everything else I know and you've mastered it. This is all I have left to teach you."_

"_Really? Arigatou Tsunade-sama!"_

_Sakura began to jump around in delight as Tsunade sighed and shook her head._

"_Sakura!"_

_Then Tsunade drove her fist into the ground and sent an attack towards the kunoichi. Sakura was taken back by the attack and barely managed to dodge it._

"_That is not fair Tsunade-sama!"_

"_Sakura, listen to me and listen to me closely. This technique I'm about to teach is a forbidden technique. So it means that you can't use it regularly in battle."_

"_I'm lacking in jutsu already I can't even use this one ?"_

"_Sakura, listen! Now, you may only use this attack under one condition and only under one condition. And that condition is…"_

**End Flashback**

Sakura closed her as she readied herself.

"And that condition is, **TO PROTECT KONOIHA AND EVERYONE IN IT!**"

Suddenly Sakura was beginning to get surrounded by a vortex of chakra.

_Are you lost  
In your lies  
Do you tell yourself I don't realize_

Your crusade's a disguise  
Replace freedom with fear  
You trade money for lives

I'm aware of what you've done

"**Souzousaisei!"**

Sakura's body was now completely encased in a vortex of chakra. Both Sasuke and the sannin turned around to the source of chakra and were amazed by its intensity. When the vortex cleared, Sakura could be seen standing up with smoke coming out of her body and all her external and internal wounds were mostly healed.

"All that chakra. How much did you store in there? That had to be at least half of your chakra."

"That's doesn't matter Orochimaru. Consider this the sign of your demise. You will pay for tearing us and this village apart."

_No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced_

Sakura then turn to Sasuke. She signaled that they had 10 minutes until the jutsu wore off so they had to finish it quickly. Sasuke nodded and flew over to Sakura. Together they both charged at Orochimaru. Each attack was as fierce as the next. Both shinobi were determined to win. The sannin managed to dodge them at ease first but it soon became harder and harder to evade them.

Orochimaru growled. At this rate he would not win. Sasuke was not the problem here, it was the girl. She was a miniature Tsunade and that meant trouble for him. The curse was his gift to the boy and he could not be brought down with it.

"Hmm.., Sasuke-kun, you really think you can beat me with the curse seal. After all, I gave it to you."

"That's doesn't matter!"

Sasuke then came down hard and managed to land a blow on the sannin's head. The man lurched back in pain.

_I see pain  
I see need  
I see liars and thieves  
Abuse power with greed_

I had hope  
I believed  
But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived

You will pay for what you've done

Sakura took this opportunity and began to continuously punch Orochimaru in the face, with each blow coming down hard. Orochimaru face began to bleed in places and became bruised.

"This is for taking Sasuke away! This is for trying to destroy Konoha! This is for killing the sandaime! This is for hurting Tsunade! This is for kidnapping Naruto! This is for hurting Kakashi sensei! This is for letting Kabuto and your subordinates die!"

With each sentence she spoke, she landed a harder blow and the more outraged she became, the harder they became.

"And this is for ruining my life!"

This time, Sakura hit the sannin so hard that everyone could hear some of Orochimaru's bone cracking as he gasped in pain. The sannin then flew back really far hitting many rocks and crashing through them until he finally halted to a stop.

_No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced_

_Thieves and hypocrites  
Thieves and hypocrites  
Thieves and hypocrites_

_No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced_

Sakura's body began to shake at the impact of all her rage being released. Once Sakura calmed down, she felt a sharp pain in her right fist and looked down to see that it was bleeding due to the impact of her attack. Sakura popped a blood clotting pill in her mouth and wrapped her hand with bandages. Sakura then sighed.

Sasuke came over and placed his hand on her shoulder, and her body seemed to calm down under his touch.

"Are you okay."

"I'm fine."

Sasuke nodded and walked over to where Orochimaru's body laid. Sasuke was about to check Orochimaru's pulse until the sannin shot up. Sasuke jumped back a bit and Sakura ran up to him.

"It's not over yet!"

Suddenly turned into a huge snake and engulfed the two. Once they regained consciousness they found themselves somewhere else and it was unlike anything they had seen before.

"Where are we?" asked Sasuke.

"This is an alternate dimension that resides in me and this is where I perform the soul transfer ritual."

Both shinobi turned around to see the form of Orochimaru encased in rocks and scales.

"So the snake was your true form?" asked Sakura.

"Indeed. But that doesn't matter now. The transfer had already begun and I will have Sasuke-kun's body!"

Suddenly Sasuke's body began to be covered with rocks and scales like Orochimaru's.

"What's going on!" Sasuke shouted.

Suddenly Sakura's body began to be encased in scales and rocks as well.

"Kuso!"

"You two are now mine! Sasuke-kun. Your body will be mine!"

_No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced_

No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced

Both Sakura and Sasuke smirked. They weren't about to give up. They had one more trick up their sleeves and they would need the sharingan to do it.

_Your time has come to be replaced  
Your time has come to be erased_

Suddenly the field was engulfed by a huge explosion. Dust and debris were flying everywhere. Once the smoke cleared, Sakura's and Sasuke's unharmed bodies could been seen. They were both standing up. On the ground near their feet, laid the severed parts of the snake that had engulfed them.

"Sakura, he's dead."

"Hai."

Both shinobi then collapsed on their feet and sighed. By now Sakura's jutsu had worn off and Sasuke was out of his cursed seal form. It was then, something had caught Sakura's eyes.

"Sasuke! Your curse seal, it's gone!"

Sasuke looked stunned and placed his hand where his curse used to be but found nothing there. It was gone.

"It must have disappeared when we killed that snake."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!"

Anko quickly ran into the godaime's office. She was panting heavily but had a look of relief and joy on her face.

"What is it?"

"The curse seal, it's gone!"

Anko showed her the place where her curse had been and saw that it was gone. Tsunade sat back down dumbfounded, but soon replaced her look with a smile.

"Sakura.. she did it!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

Sasuke couldn't help but stare in awe at Sakura as she helped Naruto down. He was still unconscious but alive. He just couldn't believe how strong she had become and how much she had changed.

By now the Anbu had come out and were helping out. They would take care of Orochimaru and Kabuto while he and Sakura took care of their teammates. Once Sakura finished up, she walked over to Sasuke with Kakashi's and Naruto body and sat down.

"Ano.. Sasuke..arigatou."

"For what?"

"For going to Orochimaru. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be as strong as I am today. By leaving, you motivated me to become stronger and better. And now I am no longer the little weak girl I used to be."

Sakura then stood up and lightly pecked Sasuke on the cheek. Then she picked up Naruto on her shoulders.

"C'mon let's go."

Sasuke placed his hand on his cheek where she kissed him and his heart skipped a beat. But he pushed him aside and picked up Kakashi's body on his shoulders. Then he caught up to Sakura and gave her a small smile.

"Let's go home."

Sakura just nodded her head and the two took off into the woods.

_I'm going home,  
To the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
I'm going home.  
_

The whole time they were traveling, Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. After all this time, after everything he's done, she still stood by him. She never gave up on him. She became stronger for him. And all this was more than he deserved. He would be forever grateful to her and he was sure she knew.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try._

_I'm going home,  
To the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
I'm going home._

But despite all this, Sasuke couldn't say he wasn't happy where he was. He was happy to go back to Konoha and back to the village he spent his whole life in. He was happy to be free from that snake and come back home, where he belonged with Sakura, Naruto, and everyone else. Maybe, that was all he ever wanted in the first place and even needed.

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah._

Slowly, the pair approached the Village gates. Sakura warmly welcomed their site, as Sasuke became a little skeptic. The pair landed down in front of the gates and paused for a second. Once they entered that gate, it would be all over and they would have to face the odds. Sakura looked at Sasuke and he nodded signaling that he was ready. Together, both shinobi placed their hands on the gate and pushed it open while bracing themselves for what would happen on the other side.

_I'm going home,  
To the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
I'm going home._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**So what do you think? Review and let me know!**_

_**Songs: No more Sorrow- Linkin Park**_

_**Home- Chris Daughtry**_

_**Terms to know:**_

_**Taichou- captain**_

_**Souzousaisei (Genesis Rebirth)**__**  
A Ninjutsu technique that only those with the Souseki Fuuin (Genesis Seal) can perform. By gathering chakra into their seal over a period of time, they can then use that gathered chakra by releasing the seal. The chakra accelerates the production of various enzymes in their body, causing almost instant cellular reformation, healing absolutely any mortal wound, including extensive damage to internal organs. However, the number of times cells can multiply is limited, so using this technique takes away from the total life span of the ninja using it.**_

_**Don't Forget!**_

_**ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**Seguha**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Yosh! The final chapter of this story has finally come! I know I kept you all waiting forever... I just got out of work and have not found time to type until today…but I will not disappoint you…. THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL!!!!! It will come out soon and I have not thought a title out yet but I know the plot... when you leave this story there are loose ends with Itachi that Sasuke did not tie with him and Sakura… the sequel focuses on that.. it's a lot better than it sounds and many events that no one will expect will occur... so look for in the next couple of months... school starts in like less than two weeks... sigh... well now on to the final installment of this story…..**_

**Disclaimer****: You know the drill so I won't bore you with it…**

**Title****: A Ripple In Time**

**Chapter 14**

**Recap:**

_Slowly, the pair approached the Village gates. Sakura warmly welcomed their site, as Sasuke became a little skeptic. The pair landed down in front of the gates and paused for a second. Once they entered that gate, it would be all over and they would have to face the odds. Sakura looked at Sasuke and he nodded signaling that he was ready. Together, both shinobi placed their hands on the gate and pushed it open while bracing themselves for what would happen on the other side._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**4 years later……**

"Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, I have called you three here today to take care of some important matters that have long been neglected. You three have been through a lot these past 4 years and deserve something in return, something I can offer you."

Sakura frowned. To say they had been through a lot was an understatement. Once she and Sasuke had set foot in the village four years ago chaos ensued. The villagers were outraged to see the traitor and cries of protest were heard all over the place. The Godaime had Sasuke apprehended first thing and he sat in a cell for the time being. His trial would begin soon and she couldn't afford to let anything happen before it, which meant his health was also a top priority. She had anbu medics check him out in the cell, his injuries weren't so bad. All at the same time she, Naruto, and Kakashi were all put in the hospital and kept there for a while. The whole time, the Anbu was taking care of the bodies of the two dead nin.

A couple of weeks later, the trial began and the whole village was in tension of what would happen to the infamous traitor. The death of Orochimaru brought some, relief but not enough. Some the tension in the air was so thick everybody was on the edge and fights constantly broke out. Sakura had her hands full, along with Naruto and Kakashi, to defend their teammates. Villagers were constantly taunting him, dissing him, and gossiping about him. This made it hard for the rest of the Konoha 12 to welcome back one of their own and accept him. Sakura, herself, was always yelling at the villagers and fighting them to defend Sasuke. They always got on her nerves. She was relieved her fellow ninja weren't so judgmental.

Once the trial finished, the verdict was that Sasuke would face three years probation. He was not allowed to leave the village and was always to be supervised by Anbu. His chakra was also sealed off so he couldn't do anything. The whole time, they had to offer him extra support and the Konoha 12 began to reach out to him again and finally accepted him. Whenever she went on missions, Sakura would be worried about his well being, but she knew her fellow shinobi were there for him.

One year ago, his probation expired and he was allowed to be a ninja again. Tsunade gave him a new headband and disposed of the one that would have identified him as a missing nin if he wore it. He started doing mission again and Team 7 was reinstated. He was always a bit rusty but got better each day. And no one could be happier and life sort of went back to normal, and except for the fact that some people didn't trust Sasuke still, and it continued that way until now.

Earlier this morning they had all been called to the Godaime's office by anbu. When team 7 arrived there with their sensei, they found the rest of the Konoha 12, their senseis, and other fellow shinobi like Anko, Genma, and Ibiki. The elders and even Jiraiya was there. She could only guess something big was going to happen.

"Now since all your fellow shinobi are here, you three could only guess it has to be something big. Let's just say we are returning the favor."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the women's choice of words. She just loved to make them wait. And if it was something good he could sweeten the deal for Sakura. He had been meaning to take her out sometime, but wasn't sure how to approach her. It was the least he could do for the girl after all she did for him. Throughout these past 4 years she stuck by him and got him to open up more to her and the people around him. And by doing this, he began to gain their trust back. He owed his life to her and he knew she would take good care of him. She always had, even in their genin days. And he was truly grateful for it.

"Now there's no use in making you wait any longer. I---"

"Finally Baa-chan! You made us wait forever!"

Without even a word needing to be said both Sasuke and Sakura smacked Naruto on the head at the same time and he fell to the floor.

"Itai! Teme! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura just laughed and Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked confused for a second but then stood up with a smile on his face and faced the godaime. He knew it was his fault and he didn't mind the hits that much. Tsunade smiled at Naruto for a second and then spoke up.

"I've deprived you of your ranks for long enough. It's time I promote you three. Sasuke you are now a chunin. Naruto, you are now a jounin. And Sakura, you are now Anbu."

Sakura and Naruto looked shocked for a second and then became confused.

"Anbu and Jounin, Tsunade-sama were just chunin and genin 4 years ago."

"Hai, once you brought Sasuke back, I should have promoted you four years ago. I owed you those ranks four years ago."

Naruto and Sakura looked skeptical for a second then smiled. Everyone else in the room was clapping and rejoicing. Sasuke was in pure shock. Sakura had become an Anbu. He knew she was strong, but she was obviously stronger than she thought.

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah.   
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah._

"Sakura, you are the co-captain of your anbu squad. Once you get practice leading a squad, it will be yours. And Kakashi, you are welcomed to join Anbu back anytime you want."

"Arigatou Hokage-sama but I think I'm content with where I am right now."

"Hai."

Naruto grabbed Sakura and gave her a big hug and then the others started coming over to congratulate the three. Later that night, the three shinobi were given a huge surprise in the form of a party. Everyone made it a first priority to enjoy themselves. Soon it became late and everybody left. The only people that remained were Team 7.

While Naruto and Kakashi were playing Chinese poker in the living room, Sasuke took Sakura to the window and they both stared at the sky for a couple of minutes. The moon shined bright and the stars twinkled.

"Sakura, there was something I've been meaning to ask you. Would you like to come to dinner with me Friday night?"

"Is it a date?"

Sasuke blushed for a moment but quickly hid it. Sakura look at him for a second and looked out to the sky.

"Call it what you will Sakura. Well, what do you say?"

"Gomen Sasuke, but I can't."

"Nani?"

_And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,   
But I can't walk away._

"Believe me, I want to, but it will only cause me pain. As long as you don't dispose of Itachi, you always push me aside and hurt like you always have. I know you are trying to protect me but I can't be apart of something like that. If you can't allow me to help then I don't want it. I've suffered enough because of you and I don't want to suffer anymore."

"Matte Sakura, you're wrong. I won't…"

"That's what you say now but when he appears again it will be another story. Don't tell me for once that you didn't think about Itachi at all while you were on probation. You want power and that's why you left."

For once in his life Sasuke was speechless. He didn't know how to respond or retort. He knew she was right and he loathed that fact.

"Gomen Sasuke. I'm sorry for what I said, I forgave you when you came back even though it doesn't sound like it now. If you can't commit yourself than I don't want it. I love you, believe me but I can't have you."

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
Yeah, yeah._

"Sakura…"

By now the kunoichi was crying. Sasuke just wanted to grab her and give her a huge hug but he couldn't. His body didn't seem to want to move.

"Gomen Sasuke."

With that Sakura left the building and went outside and sat down on the front steps. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket and walked back to the other two. What he didn't know what that they had overheard the conversation. Everyone one was silent when he entered until Naruto spoke up.

"You should do it. You would be lucky to have her teme. She's more than you deserve."

"It's not that's easy."

"It is if you really love her."

_And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,   
But I can't walk away._

Sasuke was a bit taken back by this sentence and took a moment to think things over. He hated to admit but they were all right.

"Arigatou Naruto."

"No problem teme."

Sasuke just smirked and Kakashi opened his mouth to speak.

"Go get her Sasuke."

Sasuke merely nodded ran out of the building down the stairs. When he stepped outside, he came face to face with Sakura.

_From your face, your eyes  
Are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need._

"Sakura.. Arigatou. It won't be easy but you'll be by my side to help me."

Sakura just turned around as a small smile began to play on her lips. She had waited for this day all her life and it had finally come.

"Yeah well, you got to catch me first."

Sasuke smirked as Sakura took off fast. He stayed back a bit to admire the girl but then sped off as well. And it was all worth it when he heard her joyous laughter the whole way through.

_And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,   
But I can't walk away._

And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**There you go folks! The story has come to an end. Don't forget that there is a SEQUEL. Tell me what you guys think of having a sequel and tell me anything you would like to see happen in the sequel.**_

_**Song: Crashed – Chris Daughtry**_

_**I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. I could have not done it without you. Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it a lot. I know I did writing it.**_

_**Until next Time**_

_**Seguha**_


End file.
